Harry Potter & The Philospher's Stone
by bradw316
Summary: AU version of the Harry Potter books begins with this, what if by some miracle Harry get one of his parents back before he begins at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's Big Wish

I disclaim all that is J.K Rowling's creations and the guest appearance of Belldandy to Dar k Horse Comics only the plot and new character are mine.

Nine-year-old Harry Potter's life was pretty much dissolved into routine. During the fall and winter months, Harry would go to elementary school get bullied by his fat, mean spirited, stupid cousin Dudley and his equally stupid friends physically. During the summer months he get bullied by his Aunt and Uncle verbally, while Dudley continued physically bullying him.

This summer was not much different than the previous, Harry spent most of his days either doing chores around the house or running through the suburb trying to lose Dudley and his friends. Harry sprinted along an alleyway before ducking behind a couple of industrial sized trashcans. Dudley and his gang entered the alley looking around a moment before walking quietly down the alley. Harry did admire his cousin for one thing he was rather good at tracking either that or the fat lump was part dog and could sniff Harry out.

"He's behind the trash's Dudley," one of the fat oaf's friends stated. Harry panicked slightly looking around he was going to be cornered. Looking up he spotted a fire escape ladder just out of reach, drawn up as designed. He saw Dudley on one side and his lanky friend on the other slowing stocking toward him. He with sudden desperation tried to jump up and grab the ladder for the fire escape. About mid leap the young boy heard a loud crack and a second later was on the third stair of the fire escape. Looking around in confusion for a moment before glancing downward he saw Dudley and his lanky friend looking up at him with matching pale skin and shocked faces. This hadn't been the first odd occurrence Harry had been involved in, just last year his Aunt irritated at the state his hair was in tried shaving him bald as a lesson. No more than an hour after the shaving Harry's head was back to it's original state. He'd been locked up in his cupboard for nearly a week for it. He could only imagine how many weeks he'll be in it this time. With a weak groan he watched his cousin and his friends tear off down the alley. He couldn't explain things to Aunt and Uncle on how things would miraculously happen to him. With feeling of overwhelming dread, he slowly climbed down and began a slow march back to Number 4 Privet Drive. Closer he got his legs felt like lead.

Upon entering the walkway leading up to the Dursley home Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley emerged. Vernon's face was of out right rage while Petunia's seemed to be mixture of horror and disgust. As soon as Harry passed the threshold he was grabbed behind by his uncle by the hair unceremoniously dragged toward his cupboard, opening said cupboard violently Vernon growled darkly, "Two weeks, and limited food."

Harry had taken some precautions incase he'd be stuck in his cupboard for more than a week. He hadn't expected one of those precautions would turn out to be so ironic. During one of the very few times the Dursley's gave him some pocket change, Harry went to the closest sweet shop he could find. Inside they had candy, lollipops, cakes, and various other items of sweets. Harry bought a few packages of the American sweets that had been imported, the Hostess Cup Cakes and a huge container of Tootsie Rolls. It wasn't hard to smuggle them into the house, his oversized clothing hand-me-downs of Dudley were perfect. He sighed heavily opening up the tootsie roll container looking inside. It wasn't the best meal he could have but at least it kept him from starving, he still had the two cup cakes, saving them for his birthday he even manage to find a candle.

Life for Harry during the summer at this moment was filled with utter boredom. His Aunt would open the cupboard long enough to give him a slice of bread and milk wait until he gobbled them down, then extracted the glass before shutting and locking the cupboard again. Harry couldn't do much except play with the action figures he found in a box in the corner of his cupboard or sit and stare at the ceiling. It was at the beginning of his second week of his imprisonment that he realized his birthday was fast approaching. Not that anyone cared much about his birthday save himself. He felt it was just one year left until he could leave the Dursley's forever. On the night before his birthday Harry lit a candle on his cup cake and waited for the clock in the living room to strike twelve. While waiting however he thought of what he'd wish for. _What do I really want, friends. _Though it was highly unlikely Harry would get many friends at school, what with every kid in school scared witless of Dudley. Even though prospect of friends was nice it wasn't what he wanted most. He closed his eyes thinking of his parents he was never allowed to ask questions about them. Yet, he yearned for daily and on some nights cried because they were gone. _It might be a stretch to wish for both parents even bigger if the wish was actually granted. _He paused in his thoughts thinking about which of his parents he wanted more at this point in time. _I really want my mom, _when his thoughts were focused with real clarity as the clocked finally ticked and a light gong sounded. _I wish from deepest parts of my heart and soul that my mom was alive._ With that that Harry opened his tear streaked eyes and blew out the candle.

The candlelight however didn't stay blown out, the young boy watched as the light went from a gentle yellow, orange, and red to a bright white light. Harry's eyes squinted a bit; he could have sworn he saw a pair of gentle blue eyes in the light. The light circled Harry once before shooting through the grate in his cupboard. With a silent awe Harry stared at the grate until his stomach reminded him that he had yet to eat his cupcake. Eating in silence wondering what had happen and it was a long time before he fell asleep.

The strange light that had flown off, quickly found itself in the small village of Godric's Hollow. The light slowly began to descend onto a pile of rubble before the light shimmered growing longer becoming more distinct and forming into a female shape. The dissolved the figure was that of beautiful young woman with cascade of light brown hair and gentle blue eyes. The dress she wore had numerous designs upon it. She looked around the rubble pulling out a light brown long wand, closing her eyes she felt out the area. "Harry Potter, your pure wish," she muttered softly a huge beam of light shot toward the ground light encompassed a small area and when it vanished a young laid upon the ground she had long reddish brown hair, as she slowly opened her sharp green eyes. "Has been granted," the strange woman announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily Potter

Lily slowly stood looking at the strange girl floating above her dressed in what appeared to be Norse robes befitting that of a goddess. The girl tossed her something a gentle smile on her face before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Blinking a bit in surprise she looked down and blushed deeply. She was in her birthday suit she turned looking at the huge pile of rubble at first she didn't recognize it until she saw a pair of broken glasses. She kneeled onto the ground gently picking up the glasses eyes watering, "Oh James," she cried burying her face in her hands. She looked around this time for sign of discarded jumpers that; her son Harry wore on the night Voldemort visited them instead she found nothing. Her heart began to swell, "he's alive, my baby is alive," she whispered getting up and looking down at herself. Clutching her wand tightly she looked around for some fabric. Spotting something that looked a bit like a ratting piece of bedspread she moved wand instinctively and the spread came free. She looked at it a moment and nodded, sure it was ragged and dusty, looked like mold had grown in several places. But she had an enough fabric to transfigure it into something she could wear.

With a few swishes of her wand the spread changed into a set of robes and a cloak. She wasn't use to wearing robes but for the sake of the evening and how unusual things began for her, it seemed appropriate. With that she began to dress after a few moments she was dressed placing the hood of her cloak over her face finished. "Let's see Albus would most likely got word that James and I were murdered, fact that Harry survived clearly meant that bloomin' prophecy was right," she thought aloud darkly. "Damn you Peter, when I get my hands on you," she growled slightly tears running her face gathering up James's glasses taking out the shattered lenses she then put the frames in her pocket. With that she stood up straight eyes closed. The only place Albus Dumbledore would take her son was to her sister. Since he didn't know about the Secret-Keeper switch from Sirius to Peter. She grimaced, wondering how long time had past. She looked at the sky remembering her Astronomy at Hogwarts, "Nine years," tears began to flow anew. Her son would be ten this year and likely not know much about her. "Won't Tunie be shocked," she smirked.

With a loud crack Lily Potter vanished from number 15 Godric's Hollow and appeared at the mouth of Privet Drive. Walking quietly down the dim walkway heading, toward the house with the number four hanging to the left of the door. She was nervous her son was in that house and she bet he never expected to see her again until he himself passed away or was killed. Whatever fortune brought back to life this night she was going to live it everyday as though it was her last. The first thing she needed to do however was obtain her son.

Walking up to the door she took a deep breath then rang the doorbell, she realized it was probably rather late at night but she could care less waking her sister up. After a few minutes the door was flung open a disheveled Vernon Dursley stood at the door looking upset, "Whoever you are do you realize what time it is?"

"Pretty late I'd imagine Vernon, you big lump, where's Tunie?" Lily stated sounding almost casual. She found it really comical to see Vernon's mouth open and close like a really fat fish. Clearly the fat moron recognizes Lily's voice, and was wondering if somehow he was dreaming.

"N-Not possible, y-y-your suppose to be dead?" Vernon said in stutters.

"I was and now I'm not, difficult to explain even I'm not sure how it was done. Now I ask you again where's Petunia and where's is my son?" Lily asked her voice had an edge to it with her last two words.

"P-P-PETUNIA!" Vernon shouted he sounded hoarse as the young woman who he thought dead entered the house looking around.

Petunia Dursley came running down struggling to put on her night robe when she came to a halt at the base of the stairs, looking at the young woman standing there. The reddish brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze and her piercing green eyes glaring up at her. "It can't be," she murmured softly.

"Seems to be a theme going on," Lily quipped. "You are not dreaming and I am not a figment. If that's what's going through your thick skull Tunie," crossing her arms glaring at her sister.

Petunia glowered, "Must be one of your kind's abilities then."

Lily blinked a moment, "It would take one powerful spell to bring back the dead, far to advance even for Dumbledore to do," she paused a moment thinking. "This one woman I saw as I woke up mentioned a wish being granted," she noted that both her sister's eyes and that of her fat husband roamed not her but to a small cupboard just beneath Petunia's feet. She glowers at her sister walking over to the cupboard and bending down there was a lock on the door to the cupboard. "This is how you treat family," she glared at Petunia. "I know you disliked my way of life and James, but I would think you'd be more compassionate…" her eyes flashed darkly at her sister. "_Alohomora!" _she waved her wand at the lock that seemed to unlock automatically. She then pulled open the door and bent to look inside.

She came face to face with a figure who looked like a miniature version of her dead husband only his eyes had her distinct green to them. He blinked the dust out of his eyes that came from the roof of the cupboard and stared at her in utter shock. She giggled slightly when she saw him reach down and pinch himself. "This is no dream, dear," she whispered to him.

Harry's eyes and his body seemed to tense up in yearning and longing. It would seem the strange white light from his candle had set off to make his wish come true. "M-Mom!" he stated weakly tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

Lily quietly helped her son out of the cupboard then put her arms tightly around burying her face in his shoulders. Both mother and son cried as they shared a moment, the son who had lost his parents and for reason he couldn't imagine had been granted his wish to have his mother again. His mother unsure how she came to be alive, took great joy in having a second chance to be with her son.

After a few moments of silent tears Lily stood back up glowering at her sister and brother-in-law. "Given full confidence you'd look after my son and care for him with love. What do you do instead, put him in cupboard treat him like disease or worse. I'll bet you let that fat boy of yours," pointing to Dudley who had appeared after hearing all the commotion, "bully him. You are very lucky I'm a law-abiding witch or I'd show you exactly what Voldemort did to me nine years ago," Lily stated sharply to her sister causing the other woman to jump.

"Um, mom what do you mean by witch and who's this Voldemort?" Harry asked and he wished he hadn't his mother's face contorted from her rather beautiful if stern face to something very angry. He was just glad it wasn't directed at him.

"You haven't told him anything, not about the fact he's going to be a wizard, that I know and his father knew magic! That next year will his first year at Hogwarts!" Lily practically screamed glaring at her sister with something akin to loathing. She gently took Harry's hand giving it a squeeze and started leading him toward the door. She anger and loathing seemed to vanish by the time she reached the front door. Turning and looking at her sister Lily showed no emotion. "You wished I was dead when left with James. I'd hoped you'd changed your thoughts about me after I was dead. Seems you only changed your dislike for me onto my son, showed no love or compassion towards him. You are worse to Harry than Severus was ever toward you."

With that Lily and Harry left Number 4 Privet Drive, had they looked back they could see Petunia Evans Dursley hang her head down in shame.

Author's Note: This will be a bit different three major changes will occur. One Harry will have someone during the summers outside the Weasley's and Hermione that actually cares. So Harry's summers will go a lot differently. Two though I love the original novels from the Sorcerer's Stone to Deathly Hollows some things I do criticize is the Harry/Cho thing how quickly it blew up and how quickly Harry starts dating Ginny in Half-Blood Prince. One particular for me is I have major weakness for Asian girls, so my version of Harry is going to have same affliction, he's going to meet Cho in his first year not his third. Plus now that his mom's in the picture she'll be explaining everything to him, while establishing to everyone in the Wizardry world that she's been miraculously resurrected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Owls

Lily and Harry Potter quietly walked down the street of Privet Drive. Lily however was a bit worried; she was brought back to life by mysterious circumstances. Know one she knew in her life outside her sister knew she was now returned from the dead. What's more she had no idea how to begin putting things in her opinion right again. She needed get in touch with Dumbledore; hopefully he could explain the strange events.

"Mom, where are going to go?" Harry asked startling her out of her musings.

Lily looked down at Harry and smiled slightly, "That dear is the question isn't it. Nobody from my old life knows I've been brought back to life. Quite frankly Harry, the dead can't be brought back to life even by magic," she explained.

The young boy frowned slightly a moment then began to look a bit guilty about something, "Um, something strange happened before I fell asleep."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked looking.

"It's my birthday today, and well when the clocked struck midnight I had a cup cake with candle on it," Harry paused wondering if he said anything his mother would vanish. He looked noting his mother seemed to go ridged a moment.

"Wished granted," Lily muttered. "Harry, a woman wearing strange Norse robes was hovering over me when I woke and stated that a wish had been granted. She had long light brown hair and gentle blue eyes."

Harry's eyes widen, "B-Blue eyes, I saw a pair of blue eyes inside the candle-light after I made my wish."

This revelation brought a stony expression upon Lily's face, somehow her son had made a wish and against all the laws of magic, the wish had been granted. "Another thing to ask about that's for sure." She sighed looking around feeling a bit hopeless she didn't have any Wizard money so flagging down the knight bus was out of the question. Crossing her arms Lily began thinking hard on the problem. "Harry, have there been any people near by that wear clothing similar to the ones I'm wearing now?"

Harry thought about it, "Only in town always coming up to shake my hand, say hello, that sort of thing. I have no idea how they even know my name," the boy explained sounding a bit confused.

Lily smiled sadly at her son, thanks to his Aunt and Uncle; Harry was completely ignorant of his past. He was also ignorant of the fact he did something neither she nor his father were able to do. "Tonight is not the first night something miraculous has happen to you. And once I send out some letters I can begin to tell you everything," Lily stated and noted something odd. In one of the houses ahead of her Lily spotted someone looking out a window. She'd looked older than Lily remembered, "Arabella?" she whispered.

Harry looked almost horrified, "You know that nutter?"

"Matter of fact, I did she's an old friend of my old school's headmaster," Lily replied. "No doubt here as a precaution," a few seconds later she saw Arabella Fig vanish from her window. Lily watched in silent triumph as an owl flew away from the other side of the house. Looking around she found a bench, "Let's wait here."

During the course of them waiting Harry began to nod off, his initial excitement was wearing down. A few minutes later he lolled over putting his head on his mother's shoulder. A second later he felt a gentle arm wrap around him and pull him closer. A tear rolled down his cheek silently. _This is what it's like to have a mom._ With that pleasant thought he quietly went to sleep.

Meanwhile Lily was looking up to the sky or to every dark nook or cranny a wizard might appear from. An hour after her son had fell asleep a series of cracks could be heard a bit in the distances. Pulling her wand out at the ready just in case, three figures quietly approached her all she easily recognized, the first was a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard tucked into his belt to prevent him from tripping over. He had piercing blue eyes which normally held some eternal twinkle, right now though held a sharp glint. He was dressed in dark blue robe and cloak, with a hat to match. The second man was dressed in a pinstripe business suit, bowler hat, his face was tense and pale more so as they got closer to her. The last was dress primarily in black had long oily black hair, a hooked nose, and pale skin that look near placid as he got closer. Lily smiled slightly, "Evening Albus, Cornelius, Severus, wait its early morning now isn't it," she said crisply trying not to wake Harry.

"No possible, y-y-you're supposed to be dead," Cornelius Fudge stated in a light sputter.

"Yes, so I've heard," Lily stated gently rubbing her son's shoulder.

Dumbledore quietly examined her with his eyes for a moment. "Clearly there is an explanation?"

Lily smiled sadly looking down at Harry, "A long story Albus, and one that would be better explained someplace quiet and peaceful."

"How about my office in London, this way we can talk about this over a spot of tea or Brandy," Fudge stated looking dumbfounded. "This way young Harry can rest and your story can be told in private."

It took some doing to wake Harry up when he did he was quite shocked by the latest company he was in. he half wondered when he woke this time that everything would turn out to be a cruel dream. That his mother hadn't been brought back to life and she hadn't spirited him away from the Dursley's. Upon awakening his dream was indeed a reality.

"Harry, meet Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Cornelius Fudge current Minister of Magic, and Severus Snape," Lily blinked looking at Snape. "Um, Severus what are you doing here?" she asked in mild confusion.

"I'm not sure," Snape stated his voice seemed generally confused. "I was getting my curriculum ready for the school year when Professor Dumbledore sent an owl to me. Said an old friend had been found wanted me to join him," Snape explained.

Lily pursed her lips glancing between Snape and Dumbledore, "Still trying to apologize for that word you used in our third year?"

Severus Snape lowered his head in shame a moment, "And will keep doing so until you've forgiven me."

"This all jolly information people but we must be off, the Muggles will be up in a few hours to begin their daily routine," Fudge stated. "please let's continue this in my office." With a deep sigh and a nod from all those gathered Snape and Fudge disapparated with a loud crack leaving Dumbledore alone with the Potters.

"Here this Portkey will take you to Fudge's office," Dumbledore handed them a cracked bowl from a smoking pipe. His eyes twinkled like Lily remembered as he returned to his full after giving her the portkey. "It's good to see you again Lily, pleasure to see you too Harry," then with a nod he vanished with a crack as well.

Harry looked up in confusion a moment, "What are they about, mom?" he asked.

The red-haired woman giggled slightly, "I guess we'll find in a few moments dear, here grab onto to me. Portkey's are royal pains to travel by. Never could get the hang of them," she stated. "One, two, three," she muttered quietly. Harry felt something hook on the underside of his naval pull. With a pop the street between Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent became quiet once again.

Author's Note: I need some editor's for this story no doubt about it, preferably someone who doesn't mind doing some heavy editing. Flames have appeared true and they are right about certain things. However they should really pay attention of Rowling's writings before criticizing me on how someone in Harry's world should mourn a death. When Sirius died Harry showed absolutely no mourning in Half-Blood Prince, same for when Dumbledore died. Oh there was a minor Deathly Hallows spoiler in this chapter, there will probably be a lot with Lily in this story. Harry was nine turning ten in Chapter 1. Changes that will occur, Harry will be exposed to the Wizardry world a year earlier than in the original book, he'll meet Cho Chang in this book rather than book 3. Lily will be running a shop in Hogsmeade during Harry school years, called Potter's Parchments and Supplies. Things that stay the same, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still friends, Draco Malfoy is still a little git, and Harry still faces Voldemort at the end of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Returning to Existence

Crashing in a heap next to his mother, Harry groaned slightly looking up at his mother who grumbled. "I hate portkey's," she muttered slowly sitting up, "Are you okay Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, your far lighter than Dudley, and I'm use to him sitting on me while he punched me," Harry explained and immediately wished he hadn't seeing his mother's eyes tighten. Slowly getting to their feet Harry finally got a chance to see where they ended up. The office they crashed landed in was sparse, a large series of bookshelves near the only entrance, a huge double window door that seemed to open outward. A huge mahogany desk with taloned legs sat in the middle of the room with a high-backed behind it, Cornelius Fudge was sitting in this chair while a quill pen was writing next to him. Sitting off to the sides were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Now that we are all here, Mrs. Potter please enlighten us on how you have somehow been returned to us from the land of the dead?" Fudge asked trying to sound grand.

"It's complicated, see I only know half of it," Lily said in earnest sitting down thinking while Harry being the curious newly aged ten year old he was edged closer to the floating quill. He looked at it in wonder. "Harry, don't touch Mr. Fudge's pen it's probably doing something important."

Harry stepped back not touching the pen. "It's all right just jotting down notes. I'll probably have make so loathsome speech at some point tomorrow, about all this," Fudge replied. "now go on with your story."

Lily recounted everything she remembered about the night Voldemort attacked her, James, and their subsequent death. "Sirius convinced James and I to switch to Peter. Didn't think Peter would betray us," she said darkly.

"All this time we thought Sirius," Fudge stated with a wince. "Means a bit more now that we know why Sirius blew up a street full of Muggles, everyone thought he went mad after Harry defeated You-Know-Who! Turns out he went looking for Peter Pettigrew."

Lily blinked, she hadn't thought much about why Sirius and Harry weren't together till that moment. "Sirius is many things but never a servant to Voldemort," she stated firmly the mention of the dark wizard's name cause Fudge to flinch. "So where is Sirius, why was Harry with my loathsome sister and her fat husband, and not with Sirius. James and I left instructions that Harry was to live with his godfather if anything happened to us."

"That is my fault, Lily," Dumbledore spoke up. Dumbledore explained to her he thought that Sirius had betrayed them and felt it would be better for Harry to be with only blood family he had left.

Lily huffed a second before turning back to Fudge, "All this because Sirius's family are all stout followers of that loathsome git," she stated harshly. "Cept the Tonks family and Sirius," she huffed a few more times trying to calm herself. "No answer my question where is Sirius then," she paused looking at each person, Dumbledore was unreadable, Snape's face was a cross between delight and guilt, Fudge's face was just plain guilt. "Not Azkaban?"

Fudge sighed heavily, "Yes, even if he didn't betray you as you say which we'll have cleared up by this afternoon. He still killed 12 Muggles on a very busy street trying to get Pettigrew," he winced slightly. "I'll need to take that traitor's name off the Order of Merlin plaque."

Lily nodded slumping into her chair, she felt two small arms wrap around her neck looking up she saw Harry there, "Thank you dear," she murmured.

"Now can you tell us how you came to be alive?" Fudge prodded.

Harry separated from his mother looking up at them with a bit of guilt, "Sorry sir, I think that would be my fault."

"Yours, Mr. Potter, please explain?" Fudge asked. With a light sigh Harry explained about the incident that got him locked up in his cupboard, the few hours leading up to his birthday setting up his cup cake with a candle, lighting the candle and on the stroke of twelve making his most sincerest deepest wish. He then explained the strange occurrence with the candlelight. Lily filled in from that moment stating the light turned into a gentle woman with brown hair and blue eyes, mentioning a wish being granted. After this Dumbledore seem to go ridged.

"Did this girl have markings on her face, two on her cheeks and one on her forehead?" the old wizard asked.

Lily thought a moment remembering the woman she saw before the girl tossed her, her wand. "Yes, now that you mention it I did see markings before she vanished."

"To be able to receive a wish from a deity is nothing short of miraculous, Harry," Dumbledore stated.

"Are you saying some Goddess granted Harry Potter a wish, Albus?" Fudge asked.

"The evidence speaks for itself don't you think, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked looking over at Lily. "Proof enough for me."

"Right then, it's going to be a hectic day Mrs. Potter," Fudge stated clapping his hands together; apparently Dumbledore's word was more than enough for the Minister. "Let's see, we'll need to find and burn your Death Certificate, reinstate your Gringotts vault you had, not the one you set aside for Harry's education. I'll have the Daily Prophet spin some outlandish yarn about your resurrection. We'll help you find a new place to live, dear, dear this will be a long day indeed."

"Mom, I think that man's a bit mental," Harry whispered to her.

"Always thought so to son," Lily giggled patting her son's arm as they watched Fudge rattled off things they needed to do.

The day brighten and Fudge did most of the paper work for Lily and James's Gringotts Vault, with that out of the way. Lily took Harry to Diagon Alley, where they could go to the Wizard's bank, once seen on the street many Witches and Wizards were pointing at them in utter awe. They whispered and looked on in shock as Lily and Harry passed them. Entering the bank many Wizarding families looked up as Lily approached the front counter.

"May I help you?" a goblin asked looking bored and wondered why these people were gawking at the woman and apparently her son.

"Yes, I'm here to reopen my vault and get the keys to my old shop in Hogsmeade, I also need to find out if there is any property available with a house?"

"Key and name please," the goblin asked coolly the woman presented him with a key with the name Potter etched onto the side of the key.

"Mrs. Potter," the goblin looked up raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Was, very peaceful no one bothered me," she stated hearing her son snicker behind her. "Now about my information?"

"Right," the goblin stated then vanished. An hour later the goblin reappeared. "Here you go, keys to your shop in Hogsmeade, you vault has been reopened as requested. And unfortunately the only property with a house is in Raven's Nest just outside of London."

Lily on the other hand look absolutely delighted for a moment, "Why did you say it's unfortunate?"

"Being a member of Gryfinndor House during your stay at Hogwarts, Mrs. Potter I would think you'd be appalled at staying in a villa with former Ravenclaw House students." Harry looked slightly confused but said nothing while his mother seemed to laugh lightly.

"I'd only appalled if I lived near a group of houses with Slytherins. My best female friend was in Ravenclaw," Lily stated.

"Well then," the goblin handed her the keys to the house. "Here you go, bye bye then."

Harry blinked as they left being escorted down into the vault by another goblin. Taking a cart deep into the underground Harry looked left and right unsure where they were. "Here we are vault seven hundred and thirty six, step lively." The goblin took out the lamp and the key inserting into the vault. When the door opened Harry saw a monstrous stack of coins, gold coins as high he could see, silver coins place around the huge stack of gold, and bronze coins in a small stack all by there lonesome. He also saw several knick-knacks surrounding the gold and silver. One huge item was a broomstick.

"Mom what's that?" Harry asked pointing to the broomstick.

"That's your father's old racing broom," Lily said with a sad sigh. "Tell you more about it later dear, need to get some money for furniture for our new home."

Author's Note: Things will finally get revving after the next chapter. Pretty much will explain how Harry's life with his mom begins and who Lily's best female friend is, hint rhymes with sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andrew Walker

Harry Potter after being reunited with his mother things couldn't have been better for him. They had moved into Number 2 Raven's Nest, the house of reasonable size, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one downstairs near the back porch and one upstairs between the three bedrooms. A modest size kitchen with all the utilities for a kitchen, stove, refrigerator, counters. With the amount of gold Lily extracted from the family fault at Gringotts, she was able to buy furniture, spare clothing, and various other items for their new home.

It took Harry a couple of months of waking up every morning in his new bedroom and running down to the kitchen to see his mother cooking breakfast to convince the young boy his mother hadn't been a dream. Even after that he would come into the kitchen and give his mother a great hug. After the hug Harry would go outside and explore the neighborhood. Like many other streets in the suburbs of London, it had some Muggles and some wizards. Harry found out that one of the witches that lived in Raven's Nest was his Godmother, a long time friend of his mother's dating back to her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Her name was Lei Chang, she, her husband who took her name when they married, and their daughter Cho lived in number 7 Raven's Nest. Lei visited often and Harry met Cho on occasions at the park, but never spoke to her except for a brief hello before joining some of the neighborhood boys in games of soccer or baseball. His year with his mother had been worth all nine of his previous years with the Dursley's. When school came around he went to the local grade school, where he had some modest adventures with the boys of that school. However some of those adventures end up him, getting injured and his mother giving him a harsh dressing down. She got even angrier with him for smiling while she was chewing him out.

"Harry this is not a joke you could have been hurt," Lily stated with deep concern.

"I'm sorry mom, just this is the first time anyone's actually cared enough chew me out for doing something stupid. I don't like it but in away I'm happy," Harry explained.

Lily put her hands on her hips trying hard to get angry again but the effect was lost. She blew out a breath before gently lowering herself putting her arms around her son. "Just be careful okay, I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you."

Harry nodded silently enjoying the warmth he felt coming from his mother. Most kids would find this amount of affection their mother giving them to be annoying, and eventually Harry will begin to think that as well once he got use to the idea his mother was there to stay. In the meantime he was going to enjoy it.

The days quietly and little changed, during one of the summer months before Harry's 11th birthday. Was looking around for the usual boys to play some baseball with. Not finding any went over to a tree to wait in the shade he nearly collided with Cho.

"Oops, sorry Cho," Harry replied stepping back a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Looking up the mixed Chinese/English girl looked up from the book she was reading and gave Harry a bright smile. "It's okay Harry, waiting for the boys to baseball with?"

"Um, yeah," Harry responded then blinked looking at the book she was reading. _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ the book read. "Is that a magic book?" he asked sitting down across from suddenly very interested.

"Yes, I'm finishing up some homework my Charms teachers gave to me over the summer Holiday, going to be starting my second year this fall at Hogwarts," Cho explained watching with light amusement as Harry's face seem to glow.

"Must be awesome, mom says I'll be going this year," he frowned a moment. "Though she is a bit worried."

"Probably because your really famous for making You-Know-Who fall and bringing her back to life," Cho stated she sighed looking at her book putting a bookmark she closed her book. With that the two quietly became immersed in conversation for the first time since Harry and his mom moved into the neighborhood. Cho promising that if Harry started to get a big head during his time in the Wizardring world she'd pop it for him.

Harry's 11th birthday he got modest birthday party with the Chang's having been invited, a few presents were given. Though to Harry's delight it was far more than he got the last eight, his best present to date was having his mother with him. He got a t-shirt with the England International Quidditch team logo emblazoned on the front from Mark Chang, Lei's husband, Lei bought him package of Chocolate Frogs and a lifetime subscription to Quidditch Weekly a magazine for enthusiast of the sport telling fans of the latest Players, brooms, and expansion teams. Cho's present was a Journal and a self-writing quill. He raised an eyebrow looking at the Chinese girl for a moment who started giggling. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Figured once you started Hogwarts you'd want to take down your notes, spells, charms, and stuff, I have something like it myself, for potions," Cho explained.

The realization dawned on him looking at the journal, this was incase he needed to pronounce spells, charms, or transfiguration words, also potion recipes. "This is brilliant Cho, thank you."

Cho blushed scarlet a few moments, "Your welcome, Harry."

After that Harry and Cho took off leaving their parents in the kitchen as Lily put the final touches on Harry's cake. Lei watch their children sit in the living room pulling out Harry's Wizard chess set; he got for his first Christmas with his mother. "Going to be impossible to separate them by the time they get to be fourteen or fifteen," Lei stated a small smile crossing her lips.

Mark Chang chuckled slightly, "Well if he's anything like his father he'll spend three years denying he even likes her, one year trying to impress her, and the next three afterward dating her until they're out of school then spin around and propose."

Lily snorted, "Honestly you two already matching Cho up with Harry and they're not even old enough to understand romance yet," she said after finished putting the icing on the cake and using a hover charm to place right in the middle of the table. She pursed her lips drawing eleven candles from the drawer. "Harry! Cho! Time for blowing out the candles," Lily called to them a few shorts seconds later they all gathered around Harry singing happy birthday. Harry closed his eyes and blew out the candles. The cake was a swirl of chocolate and vanilla tasting delicious.

Two weeks after the small party Harry found himself in London with his mother. Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter a week before his birthday and his mother schedule the day for them to get his school supplies and robes. However as the time drew nearer Lily had been getting owls from Hogsmeade about her shop. Apparently the shop she used to run had fallen into sad state of disrepair after her death. Also without Lily personally directing the repairs the group she hired to fix her shop were doing a very bad job of it. So Lily arranged for someone to take care of Harry while she used the floo network to get to Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you today dear?" Lily asked.

"Who did you get to show me around to get my school things today, mom?" he asked apart of him hoping it would be Mr. And Mrs. Chang with Cho. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron a dimly lit pub and inn many voices seemed to vanish. Looking up Harry saw everyone staring at them. "What are they staring at?"

"Us dear," Lily whispered then fixed a glare at everyone but was ignored as the crowd converged on them. Many of the Witches and Wizards were shaking Harry's hand, ogling him, or asking how his mom was alive.

"Lily!" a huge voice rumbled over the crowd and they quickly backed away as a mountain of man strode forward. He had long scraggily black hair and beard, big beetle black eyes, which were shining in warmth as he strode toward. Harry looked over at his mother and notices her delight at seeing the huge man. "Good see to you. Dumbledore said you wanted me to show young Harry around and get his school supplies."

"Yeah, stupid idiots at Hogsmeade can't do a thing without my instruction. I have to go and make sure they haven't burned the place to the ground," she turned to Harry. "Dear, this is Rubeus Hagrid he's the Game and Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts."

"Please to meet you," Harry stated in an unsure voice.

With that Lily turned back to Hagrid picking up her satchel after having been dropped by the crowd. "Bloody old hags and git Wizards," she muttered brushing dust off the satchel. "Now, Harry mind Hagrid and be good. I'll be back once the morons understand the blue prints, shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. With that she bent down kissing Harry on the cheek then walked over to the fireplace grabbing a flowerpot and taking out a pinch of powder. "The Three Broomsticks!" she shouted tossing the powder into the fire and with blast of Emerald green fire vanished.

Hagrid led Harry into the small landing that was the entrance into Diagon Alley. Tapping the three stones they quietly waited as the stones adjusted themselves to make a clear pathway for the two enter the alley. "So where to first, Harry?" the giant asked.

"Um, Gringotts, mom said I had a vault set aside for school, it's 687 if I remember right," Harry explained.

"Right, good thing anyway I got something I need to get for Dumbledore," Hagrid stated. "Appreciate you don't mention this to anyone."

The trip into the vaults was a quiet one, Hagrid looking a bit green. When they came to stop at vault number 713, Harry thought they'd see a huge stack of knick-knacks like his family vault. Instead inside was nothing more than a grubby little package. Once back in the main lobby Harry tied his moneybag to his dragonhide belt and pulled out his list for school. "Let's see books Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, How to Defend Against the Dark Arts for Beginners, the How to Make Potions, Entrance to Herbology, and the History of Magic, I need a wand, Standard size Pewter Cauldron, and choice of an owl, Cat, or toad, not to mention three sets of robes, one work robe for Herbology I imagine, a winter robe, and standard robes," reading off his list to Hagrid.

"Well I'll go get your books and your potions kit, you get your wand and robes, meet you at Ollivanders," Hagrid stated as he walked off. Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions looking at various kinds of robes. He sat down and noticed Cho's mother sitting a bit further down reading a book. He spotted Cho standing on stool while a middle-aged witch was putting pins into hem of the sleeves of the robes Cho was wearing.

"Hi Harry," Cho waved using only her hand and wrist.

Harry waved back and sat down in the only empty seat, there were two boys sitting next to him, one had slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he had a nasty superior expression on his face. The other boy looked a bit friendlier, he had sandy brown hair, and blue eyes as well, only they were deeper almost sapphire blue, his robes however were startling different from his or the blonde boy. On the right arm was a patch with the American flag on the top of the patch; below it held the letters WWPF in bold white, below those were the initials, I.T. Clearing his throat hoping to spark some sort of conversation. "Um, first year at Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded, "Yep, going to Hogwarts to begin advance lessons," he said dully glancing at Harry's scar. "Must be annoying everybody in the Wizard world gawking at that."

"Only about as bad as them asking my mom why's she not dead," Harry stated.

The boy chuckled lightly, "Can't imagine that, names Andrew Walker by the way," he then leaned closer to Harry shielding his mouth. "The blonde pretty boy sittin' next to me is some idiot named Draco Malfoy. Guy's been going on and on about Quidditch, what schoolhouse he's going to be or not be in. Guy is driving me nuts," Andrew stated.

Author's Note: Whoa big chapter especially for me, finally I got to introduce my new character and get Harry and Cho together as pals. I plan on re-writing every book in my own way. It's kind of hard to be patient when it's Goblet of Fire I want to change the most. It's the major changing point in the series and it's the one I have the most issues with. Sirius will still be in Azakaban even though he was clear of treachery charges involving James and Lily though he doesn't know it, without Pettigrew he's still held accountable for the deaths of the 12 Muggles. Andrew will not take the place of Ron or Hermione they'll still be in this, he's just added to the group.

Future girlfriend for Andrew put to a vote:

Ginny Weasely

Padma Patil

One of the Gryfinndor Chasers: Alica Spinnet, Katie Bell, or Angelina Johnson

Lavender Brown

Hannah Abbot

Luna Lovegood

Or Tonks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Hogwart's Express

During his time in Madam Malkin's shop, Harry and Andrew got on well. Harry found out that Andrew was a young wizard who already went through his O.W.L's (Ordinary Wizardry Levels) and his N.E.W.T's (Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests) when he lived in the United States. He was undergoing advanced schooling at Hogwarts to qualify for the WWPF, which turned out to be called the Witches & Wizards Police Force. Andrew entered his first wizardry school when he was four, unlike the Wizard schools in Europe any potential magic user was grabbed at a young age and taught reading and writing along with magic.

"My dad was retiring from his Seeker position on the US National Quidditch team last year, so he figured that I could get advance stuff here in England," Andrew explained looking down at his book. "I don't know about that though, most of the stuff in the books in grade seven I already covered in my fifth year."

Harry looked astonished, "You mean you know everything already and your going through it again?"

"Yeah, this is going to suck," Andrew stated as he and Harry stood getting themselves fitted for robes. "Hey, who's that Asian girl you were talking too?"

"She's a friend of mind her mom's my Godmother," Harry explained.

"Cool, what you think of that Malfoy clown," Andrew stated as they watch Draco walk out of the store glaring at Andrew.

"Don't know doesn't look friendly that's for sure," Harry replied as Hagrid entered the building.

"Whoa look at that guy," Andrew gawked in astonishment. "Must be at least seven and a half feet tall."

"I know, hi Hagrid," Harry spoke out.

"I thought you'd be done by now, Harry," Hagrid asked walking up as the seamstress finish with a last pluck.

"Sorry Hagrid I was talking with a new friend and lost track," he gestured toward Andrew. "This is Andrew Walker," he introduced. "Andrew this is Hagrid, he's gamekeeper for Hogwarts."

"Howdy big dude," Andrew stated reaching up and shaking the huge man's hand.

Hagrid was a bit taken back by the boys comment and his accent was highly different from Harry's more pronounce and sharp. "Hiya there Andrew, going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yep, Harry and I been talkin' bout it," Andrew stated brightly. As the Witch seamstress finished his robes.

"There deary all done, you can go," the witch stated.

"Thanks, miss. Well Harry see ya all on the train on the first," Andrew stated giving a jaunty salute before gathering the packages carrying his robes. "Bye Hagrid, see ya at Hogwarts."

Harry finished his robes in relative silence talking periodically with Hagrid until he was finished. After he put his bundles under his arm he headed for a shop near the end of the alley named apparently after the proprietor Ollivander. Hagrid stated after an owl dropped a small note in his hand that Lily had returned.

"I'll go get her, you wait in Ollivander's," said the giant of the man. Harry nodded but paused a second before Hagrid could get to far.

"Wait a minute, what's the Witches & Wizards Police Force?"

"Oh that, they're the American version of Aurors I believe. Right nasty good Dark Wizard catchers the whole lot, I think Young Mister Walker was a junior member had the In Training initials underneath the WWPF insignia," Hagrid stated.

"So is that why he's going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I'm the one to ask Harry, Professor Dumbledore is the only who'd know, now best be getting on about your wand I'll go get your mum," Hagrid smiled walking off.

Harry walked quietly into the wand shop looking around, when a strange elderly appeared. "Ah, I was wondering when I being seeing you Mister Potter, why I feel it was only yesterday when you mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Ollivander grabbed a random box from the shelf and walked quietly over to Harry presenting him with the wand. Harry held it but for a split second before Ollivander snatched the wand away. "Nope all wrong, let's try this one." The whole thing continued for a few minutes until Lily Potter entered the store her satchel still draped over her arm. "Lily, ah, so what Dumbledore told me was true that young Harry did bring you back to life. Well have a seat still trying to pick young Harry's wand."

Lily smiled a bit before sitting down, Harry turned to his mother and gesturing his eyes to Ollivander with a look saying 'The man is mental'. "I wonder," a voice stated sounding a bit fearful and excited at the same time. Ollivander walked around his desk and presented Harry with a deep nearly black wand. As soon as Harry held it aloft he felt a warm gentle feeling flow through him.

Lily blinked watching it a moment before smiling, "I believe Harry found his wand."

"Yes indeed, and most curious. Most curious," Ollivander stated gently taking the wand from Harry looking at it.

"Um, what's curious?" Harry asked as his mother walked up draping an arm gently around his shoulder. He looked up a moment before turning his gaze back on Ollivander.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold from Rubeus Hagrid to your mother. I know that the phoenix which tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one other feather," Ollivander paused as if pondering whether to finish or not. "It's curious that you are destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry stiffened causing his mother to look down. Lily watched his son pay the seven Galleons for the wand and quietly be led out of the shop. They were walking toward the Leaky Cauldron when she noticed Harry wasn't talking. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked.

Harry shook his head silently feeling something well up inside him that felt like it was twisting his heart in a knot. The more they walked the more Lily was growing concerned she half expected to hear her son talk about everything he did that morning. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked turning to him and then getting him to face her. She leaned down and saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's like his," Harry stated sadly. "It's like the one that killed you and dad. Why'd I get it, mom?"

Lily smiled gently cupping her son's cheeks. "Ollivander would say it's the wand that chooses the wizard Harry. Maybe the wand wants you to good things with it to erased what's its brother did with Voldemort," she gently leaned forward kissing his forehead. "Don't you think it's not the first time a sibling wanted to do things to erase the mistakes its brother or sister did, bad or good."

Harry sniffled and a small smile appeared again, "Thanks mom."

"Right now why don't you tell me how your day went, Hagrid told me you made a friend today, a Yank I believe," Lily smirked.

Harry nodded trying hard to over come his breakdown, but after a few minutes entering the Leaky Cauldron he was in full swing telling her about his day. Meeting Andrew, passing the Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the various Quidditch robes, broomsticks, and shirts with team names on them. "Mom, can I get dad's broomstick out of vault and tryout for whatever house team I make?"

"Sure, Harry you father's old Thunderbolt is still the fastest broomstick it's still better than that fancy Nimbus 2000. As I recall though the Ministries Magical Games & Sports department are working on an upgrade to the Thunderbolt," Lily stated. She was a great Quidditch sports fan herself having played Chaser for the Gryfinndor team in her years at Hogwarts. "Wish was able to keep my broomstick, my old Nimbus 1989 wasn't that bad."

Harry chuckled, "Well Cho still likes her Comet 360, not bad broom got a great turning radius to make up for the lack of speed."

The two Potters quietly ate their lunch while debating on the finer points of broomsticks. A little after lunch they went for a stroll in down town London, after converting their galleons, sickles, and knuts into British Pounds. Lily took her son around to the various shops for most of the day until nightfall reared its ugly head. Making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron loaded down now with both Harry's school supplies but with things they bought in the downtown stores. Having a bit of dinner before using some floo powder to return home.

A week later September 1st had arrived Harry spent most of the morning scrambling for his books, trunk, Hedwig's cage, his wand, and robes. Lily was also scrambling as well; she made Harry a homemade Muffin Egg sandwich as she went back and forth gathering her things into her satchel, as she threw on dark maroon her outer cloak. The two met in the living each grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder they shouted King's Cross Station house. The two crashed into a small room house having been squirted out of a very small fire stove. Harry quickly grabbed his things and walked out as casually as he could onto the stations upper platform. Lily quietly brushing soot out of her hair and off her clothing with an annoyed sigh, "Can't believe we overslept?" she grumbled.

Harry chuckled opening up Hedwig's cage and gently brushing soot off his beautiful snowy owl. "Alright there Hedwig?" he asked the bird who hooted lightly sounding only mildly annoyed. Harry and his mother quietly walked over to a small elevator taking it down onto the main platform, as they exited Lily looked around a moment.

"Right then Harry let's go, Platform 9 and ¾ is at the end of the platform between Nine and Ten," she stated Harry figured this meant it was cleverly hidden from the Muggles. They nearly walked into another family mostly comprised a red-haired boys, a small girl, and rather plump but friendly looking woman. Lily however smiled brightly. "Molly it's been such a long time!" she shouted in glee.

The plump friendly woman jump with a start as Lily and Harry approached looking a bit dumbfounded. "Lily?" she asked confused for a moment. "So what Albus said in the meeting a year ago was true, that you were brought back to life."

"Meeting?" Lily asked.

"Um, not sure anyone said anything but Albus called a meeting of the gang to tell us about what Harry did," Molly stated glancing at Harry as did all of Molly's children. Harry felt a bit nervous with all the boys watching him and the girl sporting a blush darker than any he made Cho do.

"I'll explain in detail later on, promise," Lily stated patting Harry's shoulder. "But first let's get our flock onto that train, then I'll treat you and your daughter to a bit brunch before I head off to my shop."

Each of the boys walked through the platform barrier until they arrived on another platform just outside of London. Harry looked around in awe. "Yo Harry, how's hanging?" a voice stated off to the side, he saw Andrew walking up dressed in his strange WWPF robes and cloak, he absolutely beaming however. "Ready to get 'r' done?" he asked in an odd twang.

With a nod as Lily, Molly, and Molly's daughter appeared around the corner. "Okay Harry let's find you a compartment," Lily stated briskly Andrew followed the group. "Where's your dad and mom?" asking Andrew.

"Dad's at the Ministry office brought me here early this morning, found a place on the train awhile ago, as for my mom," Andrew's eyes looked pained. "She passed away when I was six."

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring up painful memories,' Lily stated softly.

"It's okay," Andrew smiled again. "If Harry and company doesn't mind you guys can share my compartment, that cute Asian girl Harry talks to is there as well."

"Cho!" Harry piped up happily running ahead practically knocking over the oldest of Molly's sons.

Andrew watched him run off drooping in a dry expression. "Got the hot's for her, I see."

"Well, Ron, George, Fred, Percy have a good term," Molly stated giving each a kiss on the cheek much to the boy's displeasure. Harry ran back after stowing his trunk and other items in the luggage compartment, wrapping his arms around his mother saying a quick goodbye. She gave him a kiss before watching him run off with Andrew and after a few awkward words, Ron Weasely followed suit. "Be nearly quiet this winter," Molly stated patting her daughter on the shoulder.

Lily smiled slightly, "Wish I can say the same Molly, I have loads to do with my shop," she paused. "Tell me would you and your daughter like to help me?"

"Really Mrs. Potter," the little girl asked.

"Now Ginny," Molly thought a moment. "I'll owl Arthur and let him know what we'll be doing. We got a lot to catch up on Lily."

Author's Note: This is getting to be a little fast I know hopefully my editor will slow down the pace and help draw out the chapter's a bit. Seems like the votes are overwhelming Luna/OC it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Sorting Hat

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station by this time Harry, Andrew, Ron, and Cho were sitting talking animatedly about their summer. Harry spoke about his days with his mom and much it taken away from nine years of beatings with the Dursley's. It had been about an hour before the first group of people walked passed their compartment gawking at Harry. Andrew groaned slightly as another group passed by. "You English, are about as subtle as a kick in the balls."

Harry chuckled, "Sorry, mom said this thing was going to happen," he said scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. It was another hour before they had any company at all, in that time they talking about their pasts getting a feel for each other. The person that interrupted them this time was a boy with a slight fearful expression and a girl with long bushy brown hair, and longer than normal front teeth.

"May we help you?" Ron asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Yes, has anyone seen a toad, Neville here lost his," the girl stated in a bossy tone.

Andrew thought a moment, "No, but I did hear one a while ago it was heading toward the front of the train," he explained.

"Are you sure?" the bossy girl asked.

"Heard the croaking, part of WWPF training is to be completely aware of your surroundings, every sight, sound, smell, and touch," Andrew stated puffing out his chest.

The bossy girl raised an eyebrow; "Well thank you, come on Neville let's see if he's right."

Everyone watched them walk out of sight and then waited a few minutes more before glancing at Andrew all looking thunderstruck. "Is what you said true all of it?" Cho asked looking utterly surprised.

"Of course it's true, I don't lie about things most of the time. I heard the toad croaking while we were talking," Andrew explained. "But I'm not very accurate," he stated with a blush.

Just then a plump woman pushing a cart opened the door, "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly. Harry, Cho, and Andrew all scrambled to buy as much junk food as they could find. When they all sat down again each was going over the Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans. Harry open one the chocolate frogs catching it before the piece of chocolate could go flying out the open window. He bit down on it looking at the card with a deep resigned sigh. "Dumbledore again, who needs it?" he asked after swallowing his chocolate.

None of the others nodded slipping it in his robes, "The only cards I'm missing are the Hogwarts Founders."

Andrew nodded, "Hard to get those heard they're so rare that they actually started creating alternate picture ones including a Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin gold plated card," Andrew stated excitedly. "Some card collector in the US is willing to pay 100,000 Gold Galleons for one of those."

Ron who was sipping on pumpkin juice nearly spit his mouth full all over Harry gulped it down painfully. With that he grabbed all his un-opened Chocolate frogs and began opening them. After several had been opened Harry managed to get his hands on several cards he been missing from his collection in trade for his un-opened chocolate frogs packs.

After eating most of the sweets and rearranging their wizard cards the group went back to talking, about midway through the trip Cho slowly began to doze putting her head on Harry's shoulder. Andrew watch this a moment but chose not voice what was going on in his thoughts as the door to the compartment opened.

"So it's true about what they been saying Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts," sly sneering kind of voice spoke out which cause Cho to awaken glaring up at Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa this is a first," Andrew stated standing up looking at Draco and his two cronies. "I see a pair of fists, a pair of legs, and a big mouth but no brain, I wonder how this creature works?" he stated acting like he was examining them closer. "Ah, I see it's pulled by strings connected to the fat mouth."

"You dare insult me, do you know who I am?" Draco stated coldly.

"Yeah, a nosy little asshole," the American stated and with a jerk of his hand a long ivory colored wand was in his left hand. "Oh incase you're wondering I maybe going to Hogwarts as a first year, but I've got seven year's of wizard training under my belt, passed my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's."

"H-How can an eleven year old pass N.E.W.T's when we don't get them until we enter our seven year?" Draco stuttered eyes wide in shock.

"Unlike here in England we wizards in the United States get shipped to Wizard school the moment we make our first mistake happen, mine happened when I was three," Andrew smirked slightly. "So before you get any bright ideas about startin' trouble in this compartment better think what I can do first."

Draco gaped a moment then as if trying to or not call Andrew on what most likely to him a bluff, he edge out of the compartment looking at Andrew with utter contempt. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron stated.

"Thanks, I take great pride in pissing people I don't like off," Andrew chuckled sitting down. He slumped back into the cushion next Ron and with a slight jerk of his hand his wand vanished into his sleeve.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Oh," rolling up his sleeve Andrew revealed his wand held in a quick release holder. "Kind of like Spider-Man's web shooters, you give your hand a twitch and poof wand at the ready flick it forward a bit instant storage, great in duels if ya'll like I can get my dad to send you guys one each?"

"Too right I'd like one," Ron stated enthusiastically.

"It would be great," Cho responded and Harry simply nodded. Andrew beamed brightly and began stating that he couldn't wait until he could write to his father about the Quick-Draw Wand Holsters.

The day slowly rolled into nightfall as the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station, "First year's over here, First years!" looking up after stepping off the train, "Hiya there Harry," Hagrid stated walking up to them, Ron let an amazed shout staring up at the giant of the man.

"Howdy big guy!" Andrew stated brightly only to get elbowed by Harry. "Sorry about that, I mean Hagrid how are ya?"

"I'm alright," Hagrid smiled. "Now all first years step lively," he led them down to the lakeshore and to a series of boats, the bossy toned girl seemed to be talking a mile a minute to the girl next to her. Harry, Ron, and Andrew looked over their shoulder hearing Cho say she meet them up at the castle. With parting waves the three boys picked out a boat and climbed in. The ride was brief with the group of boats entering a small dock underneath the castle. Hagrid brought the entire group of children to stairway not far from the Great Hall wear a stern looking woman greeted them at the base of the landing.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go," the stern woman stated glancing over each child. "Now before we enter the Great Hall, I want you to stand in a straight line. Once we've entered the hall I'll call your names one by one, and you'll be sorted into the following houses, Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," the last name sparked a dirty grin on Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle. "Now wait here a moment," the woman stated walking off.

"Wonder how this sorting is suppose to take place?" Andrew asked looking at the rest of the crowd gathered.

"Fred and George told me it was suppose to be painful," Ron stated looking a bit frightened.

"I knew I should of asked Cho how it was done," Harry stated looking just as pale. "Or my mom."

"What are you talking about, your mother's dead Potter!" Malfoy stated.

"Why don't ya shut up Malfoy we ain't talkin' ta you," Andrew snorted in disgust causing most of the kids gathered to laugh. Draco stomps up glaring at the American in hatred. "Better back up off me before something bad happens to you," Andrew stated eyes narrowing coolly. Malfoy backed a step but only to reach for his wand. Andrew grabbed Malfoy's wand hand then reach out and punched Malfoy square across the jaw dropping him fast wand dropping to the ground.

"That will be quite enough," the stern looking witch appeared looking down at Malfoy. "To attack a fellow student on your first day is highly unwise, once I know your name and what house you'll be sorted into, you'll have detention and ten points taken away," she then looked at Andrew, "Yes, mister Walker please refrain from getting your classmates into trouble, five points will be deducted from whatever house you'll be sorted into."

"Worth it, Professor. The jerk was going to hex me or worse use a spell his father no doubt taught him," Andrew stated cracking his knuckles.

"All the same, once you've been sorted into your houses they will be like your family. Any triumphs you may earn during classes or sports, will earn house points. Any rule breaking or improper behavior will lose points. Now follow me."

Professor McGongall led first years down the middle of four long tables nearly reaching end to end, students sitting at these tables watching Harry and company as they passed. Harry spotted Cho sitting at one table while, Ron's three brother's sat at the next one closest to him. He looked forward at the staff table seeing Professor Dumbledore and Severus Snape sitting down. McGongall walked forward to a stool and held up an old frayed witches hat. "Now when I call out your name you come forward I'll put the hat upon your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. "Abbot, Hannah!" a girl standing next to the bossy girl walked forward after the hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting went on for several moments, "Granger, Hermione," the bossy voiced girl appeared on the stool. "GRYFINNDOR!" the hat shouted. After Hermione smiled cheerfully putting the hat back on the stool before skipping off toward the Gryfinndor table. Next came the H's, I's, K's, L's, and finally reached the M's. "Malfoy, Draco," McGongall eyes narrowed at Draco slowly sitting down on the stool the hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry waited with growing tension as his name drew closer, "Potter, Harry," Harry nervously stepped up Snape, Dumbledore both looked on in anticipation. When McGongall placed the hat on his head a voice appeared in his mind, "_Ah, very difficult to place, plenty of courage, however you lack the drive that would make you greater._"

"I don't want anything more than to be myself," Harry responded.

"_Indeed, the courage and resourcefulness is there you also have a great deal of loyalty, and inner wisdom ready to burst. Difficult to place._" The hat stopped. "Better be…GRYFINNDOR!"

Harry slumped in some relief as he stepped down and took a seat at the Gryfinndor table glancing over his shoulder at Cho who seemed only mildly disappointed; she still smiled at him. The rest of the names seemed to fly by until they reach the W's. "Walker, Andrew," Andrew walked up holding his head high eyes focused on the Sorting hat. Placing it on his head the hat seems to snort indignation. "_Why are you being sorted you already got your skills!_"

"Sorry about that, the US Magical Congress wants WWPF's in training to learn magic from places outside the US, my dad thought it would be nice if I learned advance magic here," Andrew explained.

"_Well I can see the merit in that, so let's see how I can place an already qualified wizard into a house_," with that the hat thought quietly on Andrew's inner magical qualities. "RAVENCLAW!"

With a shock snort Andrew put the hat and moved to sit with the Ravenclaw kids, it came down to Ron. "Weasely, Ron." Ron sat silently underneath the hat as it berated the fact the hat had to sort another one of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children. "Gryfinndor, _this had better be the last Weasely_."

"Um, nope I got a sister that's probably coming next year," Ron replied before taking the hat off, he could of sworn he heard the thing curse. "Bloody hell we're not all that bad."

Author's Note: There we have it chapter seven done, Harry and company have been sorted next Chapter features Dumbledore speaking about the Third floor and the first days of classes, I'm also going to put out a thing for a co author on this, bigger undertaking than I planned and I need a bit of help. Lily will get her own sweetheart later on in the series probably around Order of the Phoenix. Anyone willing my e-mail address is in my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Owl Post Dumbledore stood up after Professor McGonagall at put the Sorting Hat. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, a few start of term notices and a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bound. The caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor if off limits to anyone who doesn't want to die a grievous death, now that that's over tuck in," with a gesture of his hands the empty plates filled to capacity with food of various types, chicken legs to large mounds of mashed potatoes to goblets of Pumpkin juice. Ron began digging eagerly, Harry himself did the same realizing that he and his company had finished off their sweets a good hour before the trained arrived at Hogsmeade station. He vaguely listened to the kids on either side of him describe where they came from as he ate. He looked up and frown slightly, "Say Percy what does Mr. Snape teach?" Percy blinked, "Know him already, well he teaches potions but it's the Dark Arts he fancies been after Professor Quirrle's job for years," Percy explained. "That's the guy in the turban right?" Harry asked. "Yeah, been teaching the position for a while now, but only started wearing that thing two years ago, said he got it from a Turkish Princess after he saved her from a vampire, rubbish you ask me," Percy stated biting into a turkey and roast beef sandwich chewing quietly. With this information filling in the blanks Harry went back to eating, Snape looked up from his conversation to gaze at Harry a moment, in this moment Harry felt a sharp sting on his forehead where his scar was located. He slapped it hard wincing in pain for a moment before the sting subsided, he wondered idly why such thing happened when it never happened before. Not thinking on this much as dinner worn down Professor Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to take everyone upstairs, Harry waved to Andrew and Cho as Percy led off Harry and Ron in another direction. "Step lively and be careful, the stairs like to change," the march upward was stalled a few times because of the stairs moving to another side or seemed to vanish on the spot. 

The group quietly gathered at the portrait of an extremely ugly and fat woman in a pink floral dress, "Password?" the fat lady asked in a stuffy voice.

"Now every one, this year's password is Caput Draconis," Percy then faced the portrait cleared his throat. "Caput Draconis." The portrait swung outward revealing a large space for them to walk through individually. Each filed in until finally the portrait shut behind them. The whole group of first years looked around the circular room. "Alright, this is the Gryfinndor common room, the bedrooms are up the stairs, boys on the left, the girls on the right." After this brief explanation Percy seemed to falter a bit looking extremely exhausted. "now best get up to bed," he stated with a light yawn.

Morning arrived a little to quickly for Harry and Ron as they slowly got up stumbling to put on their Gryfinndor house robes. They quietly stumbled down to breakfast and picking up a few waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Andrew walked over to them and sat down next to Ron, "Howdy guys, man you look like crap in the morning," he stated cheerfully noting the evil glares they sent him.

"Great a morning person," Harry stated dully.

Andrew smirked a bit grabbing some food for himself as Cho wandered over and sat down then let her head fall into the plate in front of her with a muffled snort of pain. "Yeesh, you guys really need to get to sleep earlier. Either that or start saving your coffee flavored Bertie Botts beans."

Cho slowly brought her head up rubbing the spot she injured. She quietly began eating as Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall appeared each holding schedules. Andrew's looked smaller than Ron, Harry, or Cho's. "Why's yours smaller?" Cho asked.

Andrew looked at it, "Let's see:

Mondays & Wednesday; 8:15 to 11:00 Advanced Occulemency

11:00 to 1:00 Lunch & Study Period

1:00 to 4:00 Apparation

Tuesdays & Thursdays; 8:15 to 11:00 Advanced Dueling

11:00 to 1:00 Lunch & Study Period

1:00 to 4:00 Wand Transfiguration

Fridays; Free Day

"Guess that explains a lot I got a free day on Fridays rest of my week however is in the toilet. I hate Occulemency, but to finally be able to learn Apparation I can't wait," Andrew stated.

Harry looked at Andrew's schedule then at his own. "Ours says Transfiguration but your says Wand Transfiguration, what's the difference?"

Andrew smiled slightly, "Wand Transfiguration is very difficult skill to master if you can manage it you can transform your wand into any weapon you can think of. Most of these classes I'll be taught by Professor Dumbledore himself."

"Wicked," Ron stated shocked.

"Well it's only logical, most of the other teachers will be busy teaching us standard school things that have to with being first years," the group all turned to gaze upon Hermione who finished empting her plate.

"Does have a point," Cho replied a faint smile on her face. Ron snorted indignantly before going back to his meal. A few minutes later Ron, Harry, and Cho left to go get their class books. Hermione left to go to her first class. This left Andrew to sit in the Great Hall watching students trickle out, heading for their classes.

Harry and Ron had a rough time getting to their first class having the grand staircase change twice on them. They quietly ran into the Transfiguration classroom as all the students watched them entering. Hermione just watch them enter and rolled her eyes.

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall face if we were late?" Ron whispered. At that moment a cat that had been sitting on top of McGonagall's desk sprang forward and in mid air shifted forms. Ron and Harry were now staring at Professor McGonagall looking absolutely stunned. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasely. Maybe you would like me to transfigure you or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch then maybe one of you might be on time." McGonagall looked a bit fierce.

"Sorry Professor we got lost and the stairs get changing on us," Harry explained.

McGonagall thought a moment, "Very well take your seats, you're not the first, first years to get lost in this castle nor will you be the last." Transfiguration turned out to be a class that was actually more difficult than it seemed. Transfiguring a matchstick into a needle was hard for most of the class except for Hermione who got hers to at least look like a needle even though it was a wooden version. Harry also got his to look like a wooden needle only it still had the match head. Hermione got five points for Gryfinndor while he got three.

After class Harry and Ron went back to their dormitory to get their History books before going down to lunch. When they arrived at lunch they saw Cho's face in book and Andrew rubbing his forehead looking decidedly out of sorts. "Hey Andrew you alright?" Harry asked sitting down pulling a couple of sandwiches close.

"Occulemency is not what it's all cracked up to be, my head's pounding. I think before I start Apparation today I'll visit the Hospital wing and get something for the headache," Andrew states. "How, about you guys how'd your Transfiguration class go?"

"Got lost getting there, bloody stairs kept changing on us," Ron stated. "And we got homework, we got to make a matchstick transfigure into a needle before next class, only Harry and Hermione seemed to be able to do it."

"Well that's something isn't it, your mum's going to be proud Harry," Cho stated with a bright smile.

"Yeah I hope so," Harry returned the smile and was about to ask how Cho's morning was going when several resounding hoots came from above them.

"All right mail," Ron said gleefully as four owls dropped items no doubt from Mr. And Mrs. Weasely. Harry saw Hedwig flying toward him dropping a parcel and a letter. Cho received something from a black and gray horned owl.

Andrew however was smirking when a different noise rang from above. Every student in the Great Hall looked up because of instead of a standard hoot from an owl they got a loud screech. Flying toward the Gryfinndor table where, Ron, Harry, Cho, and Andrew were sitting was probably the biggest bird most Hogwarts students have ever seen. It's wing span was easily twice that of most of the owls present, had dark brown feather over most of it's body, except for the tail and head, those were white. Hermione looked on in awe. "T-T-That's a Bald Eagle!"

The eagle landed lightly in front of Andrew after dropping it's package, a large square box. "Thanks, Blazer been waiting for these," he then looked at the bird and snorted. "How many times do I got ta tell you, not to except those damned fatty meats pops offers you," the bird clicked it's beak a few times. "Well," he looks down at the assortment of food in front of him. "The chicken breast, only one of the group that doesn't have fat on it." The bird snatched up the chicken breast then flew off.

"Got to have everything American, do you?" Cho asked.

"Heh, believe it or not, pops and I rescued Blazer one summer after my fifth year. Mom fixed him up and well the bird took a liking to us. So instead of an owl delivering our mail, we got a Bald Eagle," Andrew stated opening the package, which he smiled upon seeing what was inside. "Hey guys dad sent me the quick-draw holsters," he handed one to each Cho, Harry, and Ron, the holsters all came with a small set of instructions.

Harry clipped his on and following the instructions attached his wand to the holster and with a jerk of his wrist the wand vanished up into his sleeve. He then turned his attention to the letter and parcel his mother sent him. Opening the box he smiled brightly, inside was several cookies wrapped in plastic wrap. He opened the letter and it said:

_Dear,_

_I'm happy to hear you're in Gryfinndor, your father and I were in Gryfinndor as well. I glad your making some friends and I hope your doing well in your classes, hope to hear from you soon. Dear I like your help with something, students from 3__rd__ year and up go to Hogsmeade on weekends through out the year, and I was wondering if you would help me advertise my shop. I included manifest lists in with this letter one for each house. I'm sure Cho will take a list for her house, and I was told that Severus Snape was Head of Slytherin, so please ask him for me to add the list to his house dormitory. I'm sure you'll meet a Hufflepuff house member to give the last list to. Outside of this please be good mind your teachers and above all have fun._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Harry blinked looking at the list his mother mentioned, "Wow look at all this stuff," he muttered. Handing one list to Cho and Andrew, who began looking through it. Harry then got up from his seat and walked over to the teacher's table. Severus Snape sat quietly eating his lunch when he notice Harry walking up to him.

"What is it, P-Harry," Snape stated at first soundly harsh then cleared his throat.

"Hi Professor Snape, um, my mom sent me this list for her shop and ask me if I can put them in each school house," Harry explained. "She asked me to ask you if be alright if you put this one for Slytherin house?"

Snape gestured for Harry to give him the list which he did, then the potions master looked at the long list and let a small genuine smile appear. "Very well, Harry I'll see to it that it's posted in the Slytherin dormitory."

"Thank you Professor, well I'll seeing you," Harry smiled walking back to his table.

A few minutes later Harry and company left the great hall for their afternoon classes.

Author's Note: Done the story is taking longer than I thought and mostly because I'm working more. I really need a co-author to help out. I plan to rewrite the entire book series to the taste of Harry/Cho coupling lovers. I'm also not making Andrew stronger than anyone though he does know a spell that know one in the series knows and he'll teach Harry the spell. Plus later I'm going to drop a bomb about Andrew's family tree, no he isn't cousin or brother of Harry. But he is a relative of one of the essential characters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The Three-Headed Dog

The first week at Hogwarts was rapidly coming to a close; Harry and Ron were now up to there elbows in homework, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology. Friday presented three new classes, Double Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and flying lessons. Harry was looking forward to all three, apparently Professor Snape's Potions classes had become a bit more tolerable this year according to Fred and George thought they couldn't imagine why. Harry felt it was probably indirectly his fault. Breakfast brought however a much gloomier Andrew to the Great Hall, even though it was his free day the American looked pale and irritable. "Occulemency is a lot harder than I thought," he muttered rubbing his forehead. He held up his ivory wand with a zigzag motion his wand transformed into a wooden samurai sword. "Suppose to change completely into metal if done right, looks like I got a lot to do."

"Still it's bloody brilliant, can you teach us that?" Ron asked brightly.

Andrew looked slightly taken aback by Ron's comment. "Not sure I'll ask Professor Dumbledore, but he'll probably tell me to wait a year."

"Oh darn," Ron stated Cho and Hermione surprisingly enough showed up together. "What are you doing with her?" he asked Cho in irritation.

"Met in the library," Cho stated happily not picking up Ron's irritation.

Cho and Hermione began talking earnestly about the amount of books they read. Harry was busy eating some toast waiting for the morning mail to arrive, which happened only on Friday's. Just as he finished completing that thought several hoots and one screech sounded above them. Everyone looked up to see several owls and one eagle fly over the Great Hall delivering parcels. Andrew caught the parcel Blazer dropped before the huge eagle headed back out. Hedwig swooped in low dropping Harry a letter from his mom, a copy of the Daily Prophet, and some sweets. "Thanks Hedwig," watching the snowy owl fly out of the Great hall. He opened the letter and smiled then folded up the letter and put it in his bag turning to the Daily Prophet. Opening it he scanned the front page for anything interesting as he heard Neville gasp in both shock and delight. Looking up he saw Neville clutching a small item about the size of a large marble.

"A Rememberall, very cool Neville," Ron stated in awe.

Neville blushed slightly looking at it, "My Gran sent she knows I forget a lot. If it glows red it means," he paused as the item in question quickly began to glow red. "It means I forgotten something. Thing is I don't know what I forgot?"

Andrew was watching a moment, "Well your grandmother would of sent what you forgot from home, been sending it all week. So you probably forgot a homework assignment or a book."

Neville's eyes widen a bit and the Rememberall's red glow vanished. "I forgot my potions book." He was about to get up when Draco Malfoy appeared snatching the rememberall from Neville's grasp.

"What's this?" he asked in his drawling voice. Neville made to snatch it back only to have one of Malfoy's flunkies Crabbe holds him. Draco took a step toward the Slytherin table only to fall to the ground looking up he saw Andrew slowly standing his wand out and taking his foot away from.

"Wow, Malfoy I would think with the money your family has you wouldn't resort to theft," the American stated.

Malfoy glared coldly standing up thrusting the rememberall back into Neville's hand. "You'll be joining Potter one of these days, Walker."

"Hope so because when that day arrives I'll make sure every Death Eater gets one ticket straight to hell," Andrew stated grimly looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy snarled before the three left the area.

"What are Death Eater's?" Harry asked.

"Followers of Voldemort," Andrew stated sitting back down taking a quick glance. "You okay Neville?"

Neville sniffled but nodded heading toward the main entrance no doubt heading off to get his Potions book. Harry returned to eating while looking at his newspaper and nearly spit his milk all over Cho it took a great of amount of gulping to get down the milk and it hurt a lot. "Hey listen to this:

_"Believe to the work of dark witches or wizard's unknown Gringotts vault 713 was broken into. The Goblins however insisted that the vault in question had been emptied earlier that same day. So nothing was stolen."_

"That's the vault Hagrid and I went to," Harry stated.

"Well what was in the vault?" Cho asked.

Harry frowned slightly, "A little package not much to it really. Hagrid said it was Hogwarts business really secret."

"Sounds to me like Professor Dumbledore had a feeling whatever that package was would be nicked," Ron stated.

They all shared a quiet moment thinking everything over, when the first bell began to ring. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed their Potions book, while Cho snatched her Transfiguration book. Friday being Andrew's free day and feeling bored decided to take Harry's Potions class; snatching up his notebook he followed them into the Dungeons.

The Dungeons where the Potions class took place were dark and dingy, with wreaking smells of the like Harry had never smelled before. They had Potions with Slytherin, so Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy along with several other Slytherin first years were filing in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andrew quietly filed in as we taking seats. Hermione sat with Neville, while Harry and Ron together; Andrew however took a seat in the back of the room that wasn't in front of a cauldron.

No sooner had the last student taken his or her seat, and then a loud bang rang from the back of the classroom. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape stated coolly. "So many of you will not believe this is magic," he explained in a subtle voice glancing at each student. "However I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stop to death," he stated with a rather delicate flourish. "So we will begin with a simple potion with only three ingredients, it's called the Wiggenweld Potions," he paused looking at the students gathered. "Can anyone explain the properties?"

He saw only three hands shoot up, Hermione, Andrew, and surprisingly to him Harry. "Very well Mr. Potter, explain the properties."

"Wiggenweld potion is a minor healing potion that heals minor cuts and injuries," Harry explained eyes closed trying to remember his mother's tutoring.

"Very good Potter, yes that is the property of this particular potion. If brewed correctly I will give you marks for them and allow you take your bottles with you," Snape stated and with a swish of his wand the instructions for the potions were on the board glittering bit.

Harry gathered the ingredients then he and Ron began working on their potion. According to Potion book the Wiggenweld potion was to turn purple if done right with purple steam rising. About mid way through the lesson Harry and Ron's potion turned the proper color. Snape during this time asked Andrew why he was in the classroom and when the American replied with his honest answer the potions master couldn't say anything more.

After Potion's class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andrew started to leave after everyone else, but once they stepped out of the door they were stopped by none other than, Draco Malfoy and his Goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Potter. This time you won't be so lucky!" he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the young Gryffindor, Andrew had pulled out his wand too, but Crabbe and Goyle, had snuck up behind him (surprisingly, because of how thick they were) and Goyle held him in a head lock, while Crabbe grabbed his wand, and started to twirl it in his fat sausages, of fingers. "Don't think so. Not this time! Dumb American!" Draco started to walk around the boy; laughing Draco was distracted so Harry pulled out his own wand, as slowly as he could. Then finally stunned Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, leaving them on the ground, with stupid looking expressions on they're faces.

"Nice one Harry!" Andrew high-fived is friend. Hermione and Ron looked amazed, then too gave Harry a high-five, and started to walk off, hoping they wouldn't be caught. It wasn't ten seconds when they heard Filch's voice behind them, "Who stunned these students? It's enough that I have to clean up mud but students now too? That is enough! If I find out who did this, they will be in serious trouble!" The four who had been laughing at the caretakers outrage, stopped dead when they were met face to face with his cat, which ran off, behind them, to her master. They all listened carefully to see what Filch would say to this, when…

"What's that my sweet? Students?" then they heard heavy footsteps, running toward them, so they all started in a dead sprint, when they finally found a door that wasn't a classroom. They went inside of it. Listening closely from behind it, to see if Filch was coming, they heard nothing, so they turned around to be faced with a black-furred, yellow teethed, gigantic, three-headed dog. The four of them screamed bloody murder, and ran out the door, and locking it behind them, running down the hallway, until, the got to the Great Hall's doors. They sat on the floor, against the wall opposite of the doors, breathing heavily.

When finally, Ron spoke, "What…do they…think…they are…doing…keeping a… thing like… that locked… in a school?" he said between breaths.

Andrew answered him," It was standing on a trap door, which means it's guarding something," Hermione nodded in agreement, too out of breath to say something.

"Guarding what?" Harry asked, "Not that thing from the vault at Gringotts? Is it?"

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know, but I think, it might be."

"We've got to tell Cho," Hermione said.

They all nodded, when Cho was standing in front of them, "Tell me what?"

Harry sighed then related everything as the whole group moved tower the Gryffindor tower, at the landing to the tower the whole story was relayed. Cho looked at Harry with some concern, "What's a Cerberus doing in a school?"

"A what?" Ron asked looking confused.

"A Cerberus is a huge three headed dog that once guarded Hades underworld in Greek Mythology," Hermione stated. Ron still looked clueless but after her explanation she looked irritated as well. "Now before any of you gets any more ideas about getting us killed, detention, or worse expelled." Hermione turned on her heal muttering the password before walking into the portal. Andrew and Cho waved to Harry and Ron before departing for their common room.

With that Harry and Ron disappeared into their common and started doing homework before bed.

Author's Note: Chapter 9 is finished thanks in part to my new co-author Cho Raven Black hopefully things will go faster until this is over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Of Broomsticks and Trolls

Even though potions had been remarkably easy after Harry spent a few weeks getting minor tutoring tips from his mother about the things she could teach him about. Namely potion ingredients and herbology which were the only two she could go over that didn't involve a wand or animal far more complicated than an owl. Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be something of a joke what with Professor Quirrell spending half the time trying ever so hard to keep himself from stuttering while looking horrified on the very subject he was teaching.

By lunch time he and Ron were glad to be sitting in the Great Hall having lunch they spotted Andrew already sitting looking bored out of his mind casually moving his wand. He notice after a set of swishes it turned into a dull grey representation of a Samurai sword like the one he tried earlier in the week that still looked wooden. "Getting better at transfiguring that, your wand."

Andrew snorted looking at his wand turned sword, "Looks like crap to me Harry, how was your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Dreadful, Professor Quirrell kept looking around the room every time he talked about the ways to spot a vampire and the ways to drive one off," Ron explained. "It be funny if it wasn't so sad."

Hermione sat across from them and looked at the three with general disdain at the way Ron was putting Quirrell down. A few seconds later Cho strolled up and sat down on Harry's right. Andrew was quietly drinking his pumpkin juice and flicked his wrist causing his wand to change back into one long enough for his holder to zip the wand underneath his sleeve. "After lunch is flying practice, for you guys I got another sixteen rolls of parchment to write on the uses of wand transfiguration in a wizards duel."

With a light chuckle Harry finished assembling his food on his plate and began eating. A good fifteen minutes later he, Ron, and Hermione dropped their books into their trunks before heading down to the courtyard to begin their flying lessons.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Lily Potter was just finished drying her eyes after her latest battle in dealing with her grief. Needless to say the battle was not going well, if it wasn't for Harry she very much doubted she could go on. For many it had been ten years for them grief had been managed and they have moved on with their lives. To Lily it happened as if had been yesterday, a year and a half away removed from the being miraculously resurrected by Harry's pure wish that equally as miraculous had been granted. She had hidden the pain well not wanting to worry Harry or anyone else, it was the primary reason that she asked Molly and young Ginny help her out with her shop so she could keep her mind off her grief. However this week Ginny had come down with a cold and Molly had owled her to let her knowing she will probably not be in for a couple of weeks.

Taking a deep ragged breath she went about cleaning up the shop for the afternoon visitors, about midway through the work she heard her door open and close. Looking up she saw a familiar dark figure looking around her shop a faint smile upon his face, "Yes, Severus may I help you?"

"It's my free hour I thought I come up and see how you are doing," Snape stated looking around. "I often wondered who bought this store but never used it."

Lily let loose a sly smirk, "Actually James bought this store we were going to run it together before Voldemort came calling. I'm surprised no one bought it after our death. I asked the goblin in charge of the building's account."

"Goblins have real knowledge on how sympathies between us humans would prevent other's to buy the store, though I imagine people like Lucius or Bellatrix would buy this store as a place to spy Hogwarts students," Snape explained.

Lily scowled a second, "I'd sooner burn this place to the ground then let that nasty git or his obnoxious hag of a cousin buy this store."

Snape chuckle softly a rather pleasant sound that Lily hadn't heard since their second year at school. He looked at her a moment before moving to a bookshelf looking at the books but not reading the spines. "It must be hard for you to move on without Pot-James."

"Harder than I thought, Harry did a very miraculous thing but a part of me resents it," Lily states.

"You believe he should have wished for both of you," it was a statement not a question that Snape responded.

Lily looked down at the rag she was cleaning with. "Yes," she chuckled sadly. "But Harry later explained to me that he believed he was asking too much if he asked for both parents. Besides no one in that moment would seriously believe a deity was watching, waiting, and eagerly going to give him any wish he wanted at that moment."

Snape frowned turning to her, "Are you happy being given a second chance at life with your son."

Lily looked up sharply at that, her mind reeling at the implications, "Are you trying to ask me if I feel like I'd be better off dead than being with my son?"

"Judging by your melancholy outlook at this moment, it is what I have concluded," Snape replied watching her face intently.

Lily's eyes looked wild running through her mind was those exact thoughts before he walked in now confronted with them. She then frowned, "My Occulemency must be rusty you were able to read my mind before entering," she said dully. "You are right though Sev," she gave a weak smile. "I was given a gift a second chance with my son many have never in their lives could."

"I'm glad I would like to spend the rest of my life trying apologize for my harsh words to you when we were in school," Snape stated a small grin upon his face at the shortening of his name.

Lily eyes shined briefly before she returned to her cleaning, "You made a great step in that direction today, Sev thank you. Now unless you're here to buy something please leave this shop so I may finished my tidying up for afternoon shift."

Snape turned back to the books browsing them and frowned a bit, several titles he has never seen before were before him, "What is Lord of the Rings?"

"Oh you'll like that one, it's about a little creature called a hobbit that saves an entire kingdom from an evil monster," Lily stated. "Muggle book very good one for someone who was ignorant of our world."

Snape picked it up and looked at the cover and was even more intrigued, "Very well how much?"

"In muggle currency eight pounds for wizardring money I'd say seven sickles," Lily replied then chuckled. "I'm stilled pricing the books Sev, so just fork over seven sickles and go much to do."

Seeing Lily in far better state both in mind and spirits he paid for the book and left her store he barely got a block before opened the book a put his long nose in the pages. By the time he was approaching the front gates he was marveled by the story, "This can't be written by a muggle," he stated in awe.

Harry along with Ron and a small group of Gryffindor's which included Hermione and Neville were grouped together with a group of Slytherin's led by Draco Malfoy who looked positively haughty at the fact that Ron and Harry were present without their American friend. "What's the matter Potter no Yank to hold your hand?"

Ignoring him as a rather stern looking witch appeared dressed primarily in black robes, slicked back white hair. Her face looked a bit wind flushed no doubt from that morning's run of flying students. Her name was Madam Hooch stern but fair witch who no doubt had lots of practice teaching students about the finer points of flying. "Alright welcome to your first flying lesson," she blinked, "well go on stand next to a broomstick."

Everyone scrambled to stand next one of the brooms that were lying upon the ground, "Now everyone raise your to the broom on your right and in a firm voice say up."

Everyone did as instructed and shouted, "UP!"

More than a few simply rolled over like they were going back to sleep however few like Harry's jump straight into their hand. Unfortunately one had to be Draco Malfoy who smirked at this. Few that didn't were Hermione's who simply rolled around like it was sick. Neville's didn't move whatsoever no doubt detecting by the sound of his voice that he rather stay firmly on the ground. After this brief display Madam Hooch showed each how to properly mount there brooms berating much to Harry and Ron's delight Malfoy on how he was mounting his broom and how wrong it was.

"Now that you've mounted your brooms have a good kick off the ground and hover a bit before dropping back down," Hooch instructed. Being nervous and jumpy from the get go Neville kicked off hard before the whistle blew, "Oi, comeback here!" she shouted as the broomstick with Neville aboard took off straight into the sky. At about twenty feet in the air Neville lost his grip fell straight to the ground and Harry as well as a few others heard an audible snap. She ran over to the boy looking him over a bit white faced after she finished her examinations she muttered to him, "Oh dear broken wrist," she whispered she said helping him up. "While I take Mr. Longbottom to hospital wing no one is to touch these brooms till I return, first one to leave the ground will be out of here faster than you say Quidditch!" she announced as she escorted Neville away from the courtyard.

As soon as Hooch was out of ear shot Malfoy bent down picking up something from the ground. "That great lump, did you see his face!" Malfoy snorted in laughter. "Bet he gave this a squeeze he would of remembered to fall on his bum."

The other Slytherin's joined in Malfoy good laugh Parvati Patil snarled, "Shut up Malfoy!"

"Give that here Malfoy!" Harry stated walking over making a grab for the Rememberall.

Malfoy dodged away from Harry hopping onto his broomstick and flew up about twenty feet. "What's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach?" Draco stated snidely.

Harry snatched a broomstick from the ground mounting it Hermione ran over, "No Harry you can't you remember what Madam Hooch said!"

Ignoring Hermione's protests launched into the air and felt such an unimaginable rush. This was probably the single easiest thing to him so far riding a broomstick. He spun in a lazy circle around Malfoy before focusing on the blonde haired Slytherin. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you clean off your broom." With a quick lunge making a grab for the rememberall the sudden shock at seeing how good a flyer Harry turned out to be Malfoy reared back and chucked the glass ball. With nothing more than instinct he broke into a speeding proned position keeping his eyes solely focused on the glass ball. Pulling up and underneath the ball to infront of the it, catching the ball the neatly in his hand once the danger was over he felt unbelievable rush pouring through him. He did a slow spiraling dive to the ground holding up the glass ball triumphantly in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Spinning about in place he spotted Professor McGonagall racing toward them, "My word in all my years, you could of broken your neck." She stated much to Malfoy's satisfaction and over the protest of the various Gryffindor classmates. "Enough, Mr. Potter come with me," she stated sternly.

Feeling his elation rapidly vanishing following McGonagall down a corridor, Andrew came walking past. "Yo Harry what's going on?"

"Don't you have class Mr. Walker?" McGonagall asked.

Andrew shook his head a moment, "Nope free day on Friday, Professor," he states then notice her stern gaze. "But I'm sure I can find something to do with my time," he stated nervously leaving them at a faster pace than when he approached.

Watching his last best hope of having a companion upon his long march to expulsion one of his greatest dread's is going to Hogsmeade and his mother's shop after she found out he was expelled after barely a week at school. He heard tales from his mother about the trouble his father got into school during his time at the school but never out right expulsion. However he frowned noting that there route wasn't being taken to the upper towers quite to opposite he knew this route was leading toward the classrooms located in the eastern wing, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes. Looking up at McGonagall in confusion for a second until she opened the door to the Charms class. "Professor Flitwick, may I please borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked. A few seconds later a boy roughly about a year older than Percy Weasely appeared in the hall as McGonagall motion them to join her in an empty classroom well save Peeves being a regular nuisance. "Peeves leave!" The Poltergeist slammed into a desk before flying off cackling madly.

"Oliver Wood, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Oliver Wood," McGonagall stern faded away with a look of excitement. "Wood I believe I found you a Seeker!"

Both Harry and Wood's eyes brighten considerably, Wood at the prospect of gaining a very valuable team member. For Harry it was two bonus gifts in one, to play on his house Quidditch team year before he was normally eligible and not to be expelled was just icing on the cake. "Really Professor you mean it?"

"I see your mother has brush you up on the rules here and you'll do to remember them in the future. But yes, normally first years are not allowed to be on the house teams but I'm sure arrangements can be made. Now Mr. Potter do you have a proper broom?" McGonagall asked, explained, and lectured all at the same time.

"I believe I'll have to ask my mom if I could use my father's Thunderbolt," Harry replied and notice both McGonagall and Wood were practically beaming.

"Please Harry, a Thunderbolt on our team, they still haven't close to duplicating those not even the Nimbus series comes close to them," Wood stated.

"You write the letter and I'll talk to your mother over the weekend," McGonagall smiled slightly.

A few hours later Harry was walking with Ron and Andrew toward the Great Hall for dinner he was explaining the whole thing. "Damn the youngest player in over a century, that's so cool," Andrew replied after hearing everything.

"To right it is," Ron beamed then scowled at Hermione who looked on. "See he wasn't expelled."

"I said he would have gotten expelled," the bushy haired girl stated before turning her head away stomping of into the hall.

Andrew just shook his head and smirked wryly, "Girl clearly cares, must be a single child like me and you Harry."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"A lot actually but you'll figure it out Ronniekins," the American stated in a sing song voice for the last part.

Ron scowled, "Been hanging around Fred and George today haven't you?"

"Just a bit," Andrew stated with a shrug sitting down at the table near Cho as Harry sat on the other side of the Asian girl who looked to be studying her Standard book of spells grade 2 taking down notes periodically.

"Essay?" Harry asked and only got a stiff nod in reply. "Suppose you heard about me getting on the Gryffindor House team?" he asked again nervously. She looked up at him a mixture of anger and concern in her eyes.

"It was that git Malfoy," Ron stated trying to come to Harry's defense.

"Harry shouldn't have risen to the bait," Cho said finally voicing her concerns. "He could have been expelled for it, I'm happy he was made Seeker for your house team really happy," she finally smiled. "First eleven year old to ever play for a house Quidditch team, I'm a bit jealous of that fact."

Hermione looked at her dumbstruck, "But Cho?"

"I am he did something I spent the first two weeks last year doing, in one day and without doing trials. Besides it'll be his mother's turn to lecture him on safety and rule breaking next," Cho explained.

The next day Cho's prediction came true though Harry half expected a howler to be sent and was only mildly surprised that his mother wasn't to upset.

_Dear,_

_ Please do be careful Harry remember I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. However this stunt you pulled is very reminiscent of what your father would have done. He would be remarkably please that you escaped with nothing more than a stern word from Professor McGonagall; frankly I'm amazed at it myself. As for becoming the youngest Seeker of the century I'm very proud and your father would certainly been jumping for joy. Send Hedwig to me and I'll have Gringotts take the Thunderbolt out of the vault for you, I'm eager to see you in your first game._

_With love,_

_ Your Mother_

Taking an even more guilty expression looking at his gathered friends and Hermione who seem to take on an even more scandalized look then the day before. "Not possible she let you get away with it," Hermione stated. "Through it off as a reminder of your dad."

Harry however sighed softly, "It's a lot worse than you think trust me being referred as my father's son is a compliment but it's also showing she's a bit disappointed in me," Hermione looked at him confused. "My dad and his friends while here at Hogwarts would put Ron's brothers to shame in mischief. While mom was a lot like you kept her toes in line and minded the rules."

"Essentially she's disappointed your as hot headed as she was then?" Andrew stated with a smirk.

Harry and company blinked for a second. "What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Meant that he broke the rules and got caught," Andrew stated with a shrug. "I mean come on even the best student can still break the rules, takes a better student to break the rules and not get caught."

Harry, Ron and Cho all chuckled at the thinking that kind and reserved Lily Evans breaking rules while at school which was superimposed over an image of Hermione doing the same. "Just can't picture your mom breaking rules Harry," Cho giggled

"Nor can I," Harry responded then began muttering instructions to Hedwig who gave a brief hoot taking off.

The weekend was remarkably quiet though that could attribute to the fact that every student knee deep in homework, with a brief pulse of excitement when Hedwig appeared for Saturday mail with the Thunderbolt clutched in her talons. Many Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw students crowded around the table for a chance to gawk at the current World Quidditch Cup celebrity broom. "Heard they're trying to make an upgrade to the Thunderbolt," Roger Davies stated looking over at Wood. "Lucky you Wood, a Thunderbolt I don't envy Slytherin or Hufflepuff or I guess our team looks like we'll need to procure a quality Seeker who can out maneuver yours."

"Good luck with that Davies," Wood stated eyes dancing at the strategies he could implement. "Going to need a spot on Seeker though, Harry's a natural on a broom."

Roger Davies nodded as Andrew looked it over with a faint smile then frowned a bit. "Looks like the anti-hex and jinx charm is a bit faded might need Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall to renew it."

Harry nodded, "I'll see Professor Flitwick after charms class Monday to see if he can do that."

That Monday Harry did exactly as he stated and Professor Flitwick was more than happy to, he did a few wand flicks the Thunderbolt glowed and when the glow faded Harry almost thought the broom looked shinier than when he brought it in. The following day Wood brought Harry out to the Quidditch pitch and introduced him to the rest of the team, he already knew Fred and George the teams beaters, the three girls Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, the teams Chasers. Wood gave a brief description of the various positions but Harry had been informed of Quidditch practically the third day into his life with his mother, his mother was a diehard fan of the Hollie-Head Harpies the all-female Quidditch team. Heard his father had tried out for the British national team as well as the Chudley Cannons. His mother told him

"Your father figured if they had a good Seeker they'd be able to win their fair share of games those Cannons," Lily giggled. "I hear they are still horrible."

After a brief introduction to the rules which Harry assured Wood that he knew everything he could about Quidditch. "You're looking at the converted Wood you can't stay long in the presents of my mother without knowing something about Quidditch; hardly believe my mother was ever muggle the way she goes on about it."

Fred and George began sniggering at that comment, "Right fan is she Harry?" Fred asked.

"If you ask her about the Harpies, British national team, or the Cannons you could crow about Quidditch till Christmas," Harry stated which got the entire team laughing.

"Why the Cannons, except for a few diehard fans like our brother," George started.

"They're complete rubbish," Fred finished.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed rubbing the back of his head. "Well my dad was to sign for them but then You-Know-Who decided to attack our family the year before dad was to start his first season."

The entire team seem to look at Harry in a new light, son of the man the six others believed would of turned the Cannons fortune around. "Bet they would of every championship if he'd played I mean six years Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup while James Potter played," Wood stated.

Harry blink, "Really think so?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Ron if he found that your dad could of played for the Cannons he go looking for You-Know-Who," Fred started this time.

"Have to tell mom, that Ron went mad because his best friend's father could have been playing for his favorite team if not," George finished. Everyone laughed at that and began doing some mild training Wood tossing tennis balls around the pitch. To add a bit more difficulty Wood had George, Fred, and the girls pick out various areas around the pitch to toss golf balls at various heights and distances to give Harry a bit more of a challenge.

This was how things were done, his days would be spent going to classes, his weekends were exclusively for training in Quidditch. The rest of the time was homework and meals; needless to say Harry had very little time to get into trouble. Harry and Ron along with in that particular class were learning the hovering charm, _Wingardium Leviosa. _Ron trying to get it his feather to float snapped up right in shock as well as everyone else in class turning to see Seamus rather crispy looking and an overly cooked feather lying between he and Harry. "I think we're going to need another feather here Professor," Harry stated softly looking very stunned.

"Yes, goes without saying," Flitwick squeaked also sounding a bit stunned.

Ron after slowly recovering went back to trying to make his feather float and secretly hoping he doesn't make his feather blow up. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he chanted pointing his wand at the rather stubborn feather in his opinion.

Hermione sighed, "Your saying it wrong, you got to lengthen your 'gar'."

Looking a bit peeved at the bushy haired girl he slammed his wand on the desk, "If you think your so clever why don't you do, go on then," he stated with a flourish of his hand.

With a simple shrug she cleared her throat flicked her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" no sooner had the words were performed out of her mouth then the feather began to float into the air. Looking at Ron with a satisfied mouth which he didn't return as he sat back crossing his arms looking far more annoyed then before.

After the end of class Andrew met them looking very pale which was his usual appearance after Occulemency rubbing his forehead. "I'm glad I'm too young for a girlfriend right now, at the rate I'm going Dumbledore will have a nice view of every make out session."

"At least he's not criticizing you for every little thing," Ron said viciously causing Andrew to raise an eyebrow. "That girl is a nightmare honestly."

Andrew and Harry felt someone pushed past them rather roughly and both caught sight of Hermione's tears as she walked off. "I think she heard you," Harry pointed out.

Looking a bit uncomfortable shrugging his shoulders, "So?" trying to justify his outburst by playing it off it wasn't a big deal. "She must know she hasn't got any friends."

Andrew just shook his head, "Ron how would you like your shoe?"

"What kind of question is that?" the red haired boy asked.

"It's the right question to ask someone who's eating his foot, and I feel need to ask you what kind of condiment you want with the one you're eating now," the American stated giving Ron a rather pointed look.

Ron gave sick sour look, "Yeah, mustard if you please."

Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the day and Cho was giving Ron an earful when they met after class to begin their study session. She spent a good fifteen minutes tell him about tact and the lack of complete sensitivity. Harry use to Cho's ability to dress people down for being insensitive to girls kept himself quiet and trying not draw attention to himself. Andrew simply enjoying the moment, having already told Ron his thoughts on the matter. A bit later Parvati was telling Lavender that Hermione had been in the girls bathroom all afternoon crying, Cho asked them what bathroom picking up her books went looking for the bushy haired girl, giving Ron one final departing glare.

"I'll have my shoe now, dry I deserve the bland taste," Ron stated with disdain.

Andrew chuckled a moment as they entered the Great Hall the sight of beautiful orange and black streamers around the hall, "Got to love Halloween, dress like a witch or wizard around the muggles on this day and they wouldn't think a thing about it," he said smiling heading toward the Ravenclaw table.

Harry and Ron were just finishing their second helping when Professor Quirrell ran passed them looking more pale than usual. "Troll! - Troll in the dungeon!" he shouted in a fright. "Thought you'd ought to know," he replied before dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

What followed after he fainted was nothing short of chaos and only the surprising huge roar and a shower of fireworks calm things down. "Now we must all be calm, Prefects," he paused looking to the prefects. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories, teachers we will head into the Dungeons."

Harry, Andrew, and Ron somehow got mixed together looking around and were about to be led out. "How could a troll get into the school?"

"Not sure, trolls are really stupid, maybe it was Peeves letting it in for a Halloween joke," Ron guessed.

Andrew meanwhile was looking around at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, "Where are Hermione and Cho?"

"You don't think they would still be in the bathroom do you?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't wait he took off with Ron and Andrew trailing. They turned a corner and found a huge shadow of a figure lurching toward the very bathroom they were trying to get to. "The troll has left the dungeon," Harry whispered. The three of them cautiously headed toward the door hoping they could get to Cho and Hermione before they got hurt or seen.

Inside the bathroom Cho was comforting Hermione, "It's alright there Hermione, Ron was being a git because you showed him up in class that's all. I'm sure he'll apologize now that he's cooled off."

Hermione nodded, "It hurt Cho I was simply trying to help him I didn't mean to come off as a know it all."

"You're not a know it all," Cho smiled. "You're a know it some, and that Weasely should be so lucky your willing to help him. Even that Yank told him he was being a great prat. Ask him what he wanted with his shoe."

Hermione giggled at the implication, "Thank you I'm feeling a bit better," she then frowned wondering if someone had forgotten to flush a toilet before a shadow appeared over them. Cho also wondered about the smell and then wondered why Hermione started getting so pale. Turning to see what Hermione was staring at and suddenly wished that she didn't. It was a horrible sight, dull grey skin, a small oblong head, puny looking eyes, huge tree trunk legs, and an expression nearly vacant looking down at them.

"_Stupefy!_" a flash of red slammed into huge troll who look only mildly annoyed turning in the direction the spell was fired. "You've got be kidding a stunning spell didn't stun him?" Andrew stated looking mildly annoyed.

"Maybe he's too stupid to feel it?" Ron replied pulling out his own wand.

"Suddenly wish I knew one of the unforgivable curses," Andrew stated moving his wand in a zigzag movement forming his wand into its perfect form of a Samurai sword. "Wow it actually worked ready for you Dumbledore," he chuckled and barely ducked out of the way as the troll swung it club.

Ron picked up a metal pipe and chucked it at the huge monstrosity, "Oi! Pea brain!" he stated drawing its attention from Andrew for a moment. Harry ran at it grabbing the club as it came in ranged rode it up and hopped upon it's shoulders. Sticking his wand deep into its nose.

"Gah, that's gross," Andrew stated dipping low swing his sword at the troll's legs it howled in surprise however the sword came away looking clean. Rolling away Andrew checked the edge and frowned, "Dang it's still blunt, but looks good." Waving his sword at his side and it shrunk back into a wand.

Frantic at what to do Ron waved his wand and said the first spell to enter his mind. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the troll's club was jerked out of his in mid swing then hovered into the air a good three feet above his head, before coming crashing down on his cranium. "Cool," Ron said dreamily.

No sooner had the troll crash to the ground Andrew and Harry approached the two girls, "You two alright?" Harry asked taking a series of deep breath reaching down and pulling out his wand from the troll's nose. "Ew yuck, Troll boogers."

"Is-is it dead?" Hermione asked. Watching Andrew kneel down looking at it.

He snorted standing back up, "Not so lucky damn thing is asleep." He watched Harry brush off the boogers from his wand just as McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came flying around and into the bathroom.

They look at the state the five children then notice the troll lying on the ground, "W-what, explain yourselves?" McGonagall looked both beside herself in worry and anger.

Andrew, Harry, and Ron were trying to come with a credible story about the whole incident. "I'm afraid it's my fault professor," Hermione finally spoke up.

"Your fault," McGonagall looking confused.

"Yes, read all about them and I thought I could handle it," Hermione stated.

"I came along to help her Professor," Cho chimed in looking a bit guilty.

Hermione quickly nodding her head in agreement, "If Harry, Ron, and Andrew hadn't come we would probably be dead." She pushed on hoping to overload the teachers mind with information. "Andrew struck it with a stunning spell also hit in the knee caps with his transfigured wand, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron used the Hovering charm to wrench it's club from its hand and knocked it out with it."

McGonagall looked flabbergasted, "Miss Chang, Miss Granger, you both were being very foolish going to look for a full grown mountain troll on your own. I'm very disappointed in the both of you five points will be deducted from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for your serious lack of judgment on this matter."

She then turned on the boys, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Walker, and Mr. Weasely I'd say you were all very lucky. Not many can take on a troll and live to tell the tale five points will be awarded to each of you." She looked at each of them, "Now all of you back to the feast we'll clean up down here, and Professor Dumbledore will be told."

None of them said much until they were three flights up when Ron sighed heavily, "You think we deserve more than ten points for all that," he stated.

"Five if you deduct what Hermione had taken away, as for Ravenclaw we broke even, I got all the points back Cho had deducted," Andrew chuckled.

"Good for her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron said casually.

Harry shook his head, "Mind you she wouldn't of had to need saving in the first place if you been a bit more sensitive to her feelings."

Ron shrugged, "What are friends for."

Hermione smiled a bit but said nothing looking over at Cho who tried to stifle a giggle. Harry simply smiled while Andrew looked at Ron with a slight frown. "If this is your idea of friendly bonding Weasely we really need to have your head checked you might be crazy." This time she couldn't hold it in Cho started clutching her stomach laughing out loud, Harry couldn't help he joined in even Ron had to do the same. From that moment on they became a group of five, later on when they would leave school they would be called by a more infamous title the Fearsome Five.

Author's Note: This is first chapter I've posted in a long while I hope everyone likes this. I'll be focusing on this for a while and yes my other stuff is up for adoption.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quidditch

Upon entering November the weather had turned cold exceedingly cold. Heavy cloaks, rabbit skinned gloves, and beaverskin boots were attire of choice for the days. Huddling in front of the common room fires the choice for the evenings for after dinner. Harry had notice Andrew came down to lunch on Mondays looking less pale and clutching his forehead less. Apparently he was finally getting the hang of Occulemency as he seemed pleased with himself when he arrived. His wand transfiguration also seemed to be coming along as he was finally able transfigure his wand into a complete samurai sword edge and all. "Next step to transfigure it into a specialized armored shield able to block almost any curse, jinx, or hex."

"Think it could block the killing curse?" Hermione asked eyes alight with the prospect.

Scratching his chin for a minute thinking before shrugging, "Don't know something to ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow that's for sure. But then again I'm entering uncharted territory doing wand transfiguration only two wizards in the history of magic had ever been able to manage transfiguring their wands into anything."

"Really," Ron's eyes were wide. "Who?"

"Well Merlin would be one and Arthur Pendragon's half-sister Morrigan Lefei is the second, that only because she learned it from Merlin," Andrew stated.

"Wow to think you're doing something that hasn't been done since Merlin's time. How does Dumbledore know you're doing it right?" Ron asked.

"He asked Merlin's portrait I don't know where he got it, but it's currently hanging in his office," Andrew stated and sighed. "I got to believe that it might block the killing curse wand transfiguration is actually older than the killing curse, usually older magic trumps newer magic," he explained.

"Wish my mom and dad had known how to do that when Voldemort came," Harry stated in a depressed tone. Andrew gently clapped in on the back with a sad smile on his face.

"Well when I finish this year's wand transfiguration I'll give you all my notes on it to practice maybe in a year or two you'll be better at it then I am. I'm aiming to create really complex wand transfigurations."

Cho who had been listening till that point curiosity was piqued, "What kinds?"

"Heh, want to create weapons that can shoot like the Colt Peacemaker, or the Thomson Sub-machine gun, instead of shooting muggle bullets it'll shoot whatever I can imagine, good weapon to catch a certain werewolf my dad and I've been looking for since my mom's death," Andrew's face turned dark no doubt thinking about the monster that took his mother.

"A werewolf attacked your mom," Ron looked pale.

"Yeah, heard he originally lived here in England ran with Voldemort's group which makes things very bad for him," Andrew said a sneer on his face. He shook head clearing it. "Hell, that's years down the road."

The other four looked at him for a few moments with a good decency to blush which got them all to laugh.

Quidditch season had officially begun in the middle of November, and Harry's first match was quickly approaching, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. With the first match vastly approaching a huge beast had crawled inside Harry's stomach and decided lay in for the winter. Hardly anyone had seen the Gryffindor practices as Wood wanted to keep Harry a secret. Andrew and Cho had given Wood their word that Ravenclaw would keep its silence about Harry and his Thunderbolt. But what made Harry's nerves skyrocket he would be performing his first under his mother's watchful gaze. Having been regaled about his father's exploits upon the Quidditch field, he felt he had even more to live up to. But thanks to Hermione his homework hadn't overwhelm him after each practice. She even checked out _Quidditch through the Ages_ for him while it was a good gesture for him from her. He had already read through that book several times back during the previous year. To inspire him a couple times he went to the trophy room and gazed at the six Quidditch cup trophies that bored his father's team names. He found it rather remarkable how many names he recognized on those trophies, his godfather had been Keeper during that period and Remus Lupin had been a chaser, along with Frank Longbottom.

"Truly inspiring sight don't you think?" Cho stated walking up next to him with a faint smile. "Your dad, godfather, and Neville's dad all on the same team."

Harry chuckled softly, "Yeah but it also makes me more nervous too, look at how many Quidditch trophies they won. Six every year they were able to play they won the championship, not even the recent Slytherin teams could match that."

Cho glanced at the wall from the time of Hogwarts founding to the present and read each house name. "None have matched that if you can see," Cho frowned the only team that hadn't won a Quidditch house cup championship had been Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Gryffindor had won the most with Hufflepuff winning a few every now and then to balance things out. But Gryffindor had been the only House to win six straight years in a row, that was until recently Slytherin had won five straight this year being the sixth if they could achieve it. "We got to snap that winning streak," she pointed to the most recent series of names.

Harry looked at it and then raised an eyebrow at Cho, "We?"

Cho blushed deeply running her fingers through her hair, "Yes, we, I tried out for the Ravenclaw team and was named Seeker," her smile left Harry a bit star struck.

Shaking his head mentally wondering what the strange feeling he got when he saw that smile was but put it in the back of his mind to ask his mother later. "Really congratulations, Cho."

"Thanks have you said anything to the Hufflepuff team about it?" Harry asked his nerves gone this talk about denying Slytherin a six championship sparked in Harry a competitive edge in him he didn't know he had.

"Davies did, good man he is. Not as good as you Harry," Cho smiled again and the strange feeling in his chest returned. But what she did removed any sense of nerves at least in the way poor performance but he wasn't completely clueless about the dangers of the game.

"I better go get something to eat," he stated and headed for the Great Hall. Cho followed him where they met Ron, Hermione, and Andrew for breakfast. A few minutes into breakfast Professor Snape came limping up to them. Harry had caught the limp a few weeks ago after he and company got caught at the troll's prone form during Halloween. He half expected it to have healed by now, "Still limping professor?" he asked.

Snape nodded, "Nothing to be concerned over, good luck in your match today Harry, even if it's against Slytherin," he stated in a strained voice.

"Have you had Madam Pomphrey look at it Professor?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded, "Mild infection slowing the healing process going down to fix a potion for it now." He was trying to sound casual about the pain as he limped away, this year had been probably the most tolerable to all houses outside Slytherin that he had been. While not completely friendly to the other house students, he wasn't outright cruel to them. Many believed including Harry the reason for it was because of Harry's mother. But regardless of the reason none complained about the lack of harsh criticizing for bad brewing, improper arrangements of ingredients, and snide remarks in general. Judging by the Weasely twin's reaction to this Professor Snape they often asked if Harry's mother had confounded Snape the last couple of years.

"Doubtful, maybe he just fancies her?" Harry stated with a shrug. Breakfast done Harry walked down to the pitch and endured a long winded pep talk from Wood while trying extremely hard not burst out laughing at the quick jokes made by Fred and George always in tandem. Harry put on his scarlet robes with the Gryffindor lion patch on his left side. Double checked his Thunderbolt before he and the rest of the team left the locker room area, the short walk way to the pitch Harry felt his nerves slowly creep up again.

"Nervous Harry?" Wood asked checking his gloves.

"A bit, but not as much as I was a week ago," Harry stated.

"Be a fool if you weren't," George started.

"Which is our luck I bet the Slytherin's are too stupid to be nervous," Fred finished.

The door to the pitch opened Wood mounted his broom and kicked off into the air. Harry Followed launching into the sky doing several corkscrew spins as he climbed higher into the air. As soon as he reached a reasonable height he slowly began to drift off toward the center for the tip off as both Slytherin and Gryffindor Chasers met in the center the beaters a bit higher and the Keepers drifted toward their respective goal posts. Looking across at his opposing Seeker noted that Fred and George were correct; his opponent looked so stupid that he doubt he remembered what the snitch looked like. He spotted his mother in the teachers box sitting next to Professor McGonagall catching her eye she waved practically beaming in excitement.

Down in the Ravenclaw box Andrew had taken to wearing a red cap that was charmed to show a lion eating silver snake then belching 'Gryffindor Rules' with chunks of snake. He spotted Cho standing next Andrew with a sign saying 'Harry Potter is Number One'. It took everything in him not to blush and he almost missed the tip off. Sweeping into the air to stay clear of the Chaser as they handled the quaffle. He watched out the corner of his eyes as Angelina, Alicia, and Katie doing some awesome passing totally befuddling the Slytherins. It wasn't until Marcus Flint team captain and chaser of Slytherin grab one of his teammates Beater bats and knocked a Bludger into Wood sending tumbling off his broom and into the soft sand below. Giving Harry an evil sneer Flint flew off to help his team against a now crippled Gryffindor team. Now more desperate than ever to get the snitch and fueled by outrage he almost failed to notice his broom was suddenly acting sluggishly or thought it was. Almost like the air around him had turned heavy.

Hermione was the first to notice this on the ground, "Something's wrong with Harry's broom."

"It can't be Thunderbolts are made to be tamper and jinx proof," Ron stated but he didn't look so sure.

Hermione pulled out some binoculars to get closer look and noted that there were blur lines on Harry and not the broom. "Your right Ron it's not the broom that's being Jinx its Harry." She then shifted her focus on crowds gathered she saw Lily now standing watching in horror as Harry began to droop dangerously. She then turned to the rest to her amazement she saw Professor Snape muttering under his breath his eyes unblinking; however they had a look of desperation in them. "Counter curse," she muttered. "Or jinx that's going badly," she whispered to herself. Without waiting to figure it out she took off heading in that direction, figuring if she bump into someone along the way and Harry stopped drooping then Snape wasn't the culprit.

During she purposely bumped into anyone along her path desperate to believe that Snape wasn't being this vindictive of the fact Slytherin may lose a Quidditch match that he try to kill Harry. About a third the way there she bumped into Professor Quirrell and a couple of Slytherin parents, looking up just before reaching Snape she saw Harry had recovered and jetted off toward a spot on the pitch that the Slytherin seeker was heading. His broom being far superior in speed he outdistance and shot pass the Slytherin as if he had been standing still. Hermione looked back at the group she bumped into earlier. What disturbed her was some were just people from Hogsmeade come to enjoy the game, some parents of some Slytherin children but those didn't disturb. Considering half the Slytherins had joined You-Know-Who they were prime targets, but Professor Quirrell was in that group as well. Why would a Hogwarts teacher want to do something so horrid. Andrew and Cho appeared a second later apparently had spotted her as she made her way toward Snape. "Hermione what happened up there?" Andrew asked.

Her answer to his question was drowned out as a huge eruption of cheers sounded they turned to see Harry standing on the grass in the middle of the Quidditch pitch holding up his hand, the Golden Snitch clutched tightly between his fingers. "Someone was trying to jinx Harry off his broom," Hermione replied at last.

"Who?" Cho asked.

"I think it was Professor Quirrell," Hermione stated uncertainly. "Could have also been some parents of Slytherin students as well."

Andrew turned to watch Professor Quirrell who seemed to in tears while muttering to himself. "I believe you maybe onto something, Hermione," with a sigh, "But I wished you weren't."

Later on the group gathered at Hagrid's hut, Harry was still washing his face off from the grime he got during the game. "Snape was trying to protect Harry from a nasty confusing jinx, Hagrid. You need to keep your eyes on the target," Andrew stated pacing slowly. "Anyone between the Gryffindor stands and the Professor could have produced that jinx. Undeniable evidence points to it, Hermione bumped several people trying to get the Professor; she was kind of worried that it was actually Professor Snape producing the jinx. But someone she bumped on the way to Snape must of lost contact on Harry because when Hermione got about ten feet from Professor Snape the jinx stopped and Harry raced after the snitch," Andrew explained turning to Hagrid. "Someone at that match wanted to kill Harry."

"Then who, ain't like there are a lot of wizards who could do that sort of thing," Hagrid replied. "Not in front of the whole school."

Harry sat up, "Whatever it was every time I tried to pull up I was jerked down or thought I was being jerked down. My biggest question is why I haven't done anything to anybody unless you call handing in my charms homework a bit late."

"No telling but it might be something to do with what's under that three headed dog," Ron stated

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid looking shocked.

Ron and Andrew looked at Hagrid as if he told a really bad joke, "F-Fluffy, you call that thing Fluffy."

"How can you even give something like that a name," Ron asked.

Hagrid blinked once, "I do he's mine, I got him off some Greek chap, I met at the pub last year," he paused. "I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the..," he stopped looking completely beside himself.

"Yes?" urged Harry.

"Shouldn't have said that," Hagrid stated his cheeks pink. "Now don't ask me anymore that's top secret that is."

Andrew crossed his arms, "It's that thing you picked up in Gringotts back before school isn't it. The one some dark wizard tried to steal."

"So someone's trying to steal it Professor Quirrell maybe," Harry replied.

Hagrid looked even more upset, "Professor Quirrell is a Hogwarts teacher why would he need to steal it."

"You can be the King of England and you can still be an evil ass," Andrew replied.

Hagrid seemed to get more agitated by the moment mostly because he felt Andrew was making all kinds of sense; it was getting very uncomfortable for him. "Now see here, your meddling in things that don't concern you. It's dangerous. Now what's Fluffy guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel," Harry blinked. "So this has to do with something about him."

Hagrid looked absolutely furious with himself but said nothing more on the subject. Andrew however felt his opinion of Hagrid had dropped a bit; he was good person just entirely to naïve.

Author's Note: I've reread the Harry Potter books and decided I'm going to change Andrew's love interest to Ginny, one it frees up the Harry/Cho coupling, it also leaves things a lot more interesting for Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix. Those who guessed that Andrew is related to Voldemort very good my plans for that angle will reach its peak in Order of the Phoenix. For those who thought Lily seemed to stop grieving too quickly for shame. I know what it's like to lose someone I use to grief when no one else is present. I felt it was better to grieve in private about my mother at the time. I came to know it's not the most healthy way to grieve hence I wrote the last chapter to reflect that. Anyway Chamber of Secrets will start way differently but in the end the car will still hit the Whomping Willow. I hope people do like my OC I'm trying to make him a bit more knowledgeable but not over powering.


End file.
